Love Is Nothing Like Baseball
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: (Bad title, I know.) During the summer Michael meets a special someone. (That summary was even worse than the title.) MichaelOC
1. Default Chapter

FASH: Here's one hell of a wonderful fic, I can't help it, I think Michael is hot and sexy! Oh and by the way, I am not using Rick Anderson in this fic, but I am using the original All Stars!

Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade so many people would feel sorry for the guys I have crushes on.

""-speech

''-thoughts

It was currently one in the morning in Alpine Texas, and a girl was sleeping, unaware of the two dark figures coming closer to her form. "Katie, wake up!" One of the figures whispered, the girl, Katie, just muttered in her sleep and turned around. "Eve, Roxie, how did you get into my house at one in the morning?" Katie asked sleepily. "We have a spare key." Eve replied, Katie just looked at her with raised eyebrows. "No time for this, where's your stuff?" Roxie asked, Katie slowly pointed to a duffle bag in the corner. "All right, now we're all ready to go to New York!" Roxie exclaimed happily and Katie somehow managed to drag herself out of bed and get her clothes on. "How you two manage to stay awake without the influence of coffee evades me." She finished her sentence with a long yawn as the group of three went outside and packed up all their stuff in a four seated jeep.

Roxie had bright pink hair and purple eyes; she was always hyper and was noted to be able to stay up for nights on end to study for tests without the aid of any sugar or caffeine product, her boyfriend, Todd, was often found cuddling with her on the couch as they watched a horror movie, which was surprisingly Roxie's favorite type of movie. Roxie was originally from Jersey.

Eve had blonde hair and blue eyes; she was very smart and athletic, know to even correct the teachers when they made mistakes, that's why her boyfriend, Neil, was very smart, in fact her was in his second year at university, the two would often talk on MSN about stuff like scientific theories. Eve was originally from Ohio.

Katie had light reddish brown hair and light grey eyes; she was in no way athletic and her grades were completely average, this caused her to be fairly hard on, but she was very kind, forgiving, and outgoing if you knew her well enough, she often talked to people and was always outside, which is why she had such nicely tanned skin compared to her friends albino looks. She was from Texas, born and raised and had a very cute accent.

The girls had recently finished high school and decided it was time to go out and see the world, or at least New York, but Roxie and Eve had another reason for the two week trip, in one week it would be Katie's birthday, she would be turning eighteen and the girls wanted their friend to have the best day of her life.

So their they were, Roxie was driving since she could stay up so long, Eve was in the front seat read from a text book, and Katie was sting in the back seat, the luggage piled beside her, and using the multiple duffle bags as a makeshift pillow.

When it was eight o clock in the morning Katie was finally fully awake and it was her turn to start driving. She quickly slid into the drivers' seat and smiled at the sleeping Eve, who even in sleep was clutching her text book close to her.

The girls stopped for lunch at McDonalds and then Eve drove them the rest of the way to their hotel in Tennessee. The girls rested and got up at five to make the rest of their way to New York.

"Do you guys have some ulterior motive for this trip?" Katie asked he two girls in the front seat, she knew her friends from the inside out, and she would be a totally dunce if she forgot that her own birthday was taking place right in the middle of their vacation. 'They'll probably take me out to bar and get me drunk so I can get laid.' She thought to herself. Roxie may have seemed innocent, but Katie had been looking through her stuff once, she wasn't snooping, she was looking for the CD Roxie borrowed from her and never gave back, and what had she some upon, a box full of stuff like hand cuffs, whips, a skimpy leather outfit, Katie didn't want to know what Roxie and Todd did with those. And then there was Eve, a wonderful, smart girl who studied with her boyfriend whenever he came over, well, not to give anyone a bad mental image, but Katie had walked in once on the alleged study session, and she never thought of popsicles or lollypops the same way ever again. So Katie was, to say the least, a little suspicious of her older friends, who wouldn't be?

Meanwhile in the front seat the two girls stiffened their posture they couldn't let their friend find out about their in genius plot to get Katie to a bar where she would somehow choke and have to drink some alcohol to get said bit of food down her throat, she would then realize that she liked said alcoholic drink and have more till she was fairly drunk, but still aware of her surrounding, then, they would just let fate take it's toll.

"Why would you think we had an ulterior motive Katie?" Roxie asked as innocently as possible. "You don't fool me Roxie, remember, I saw your box of tricks." 'Rather kinky tricks.' Katie thought to herself as she glared at he back of her two friends' heads, and as if they felt her glare they shuddered.

They got to New York late, really late, they quickly and tiredly checked into their hotel and fell asleep right when their heads hit the pillows.

Meanwhile, not to far away in a lab, a certain team was practicing their blading skills.

"Judy, why do we have to stay up so late?" Michael asked as he yawned, Judy and Emily glared at him, but he wasn't intimidated, nope not at all. (You guys already know what the third season All Stars look like, Michael is so much hotter than in the first season! Swoon)

"We have to practice more Michael, Tyson has, once again, become the world champion, he's going to loose sometime, and that will be to us." Emily growled out and the guys sweatdropped at the obviously PMSing girl.

'I hate loosing, but how am I supposed to get better, when I'm already the best there is in America?' Michael asked himself as he prepared for another long night of training, vaguely wondering what the next day would bring.

FASH: Don't you all think Michael is hotter in the third season then the first? I just want to mega glomp him and never let go, never ever. Rick Anderson looks scary though, which is one of the reasons he's not in this fic, he scares me too much and he's mean. Anyways, I know not to much happened in this chapter, but review anyways because it's a nice thing to do.


	2. Chapter 2

FASH: Hello, here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it, we have Michael and Katie meeting, but not in a way you'd expect, at least I hope you wouldn't expect it, and I don't want my fic to be predictable.

Disclaimer: As of now, refer to the first chapter because I don't want to do a disclaimer every time.

""-speech

''-thoughts

The three girls were walking around a park in New York; they were still pretty tired from the trip and decided to just kind of lounge around today. Eve was wearing a green t-shirt and a white pair of shorts, Roxie was wearing a pink halter top and a light blue pair of short shorts, and Katie was wearing a red tank top and a black mini skirt.

The All Stars were given the day off because they had trained so hard yesterday so they decided to go to one of the few non-crowded parks to hang out. Michael was just casually tossing his baseball up and down, up and down. "Hey Emily, catch." He threw the ball hard at the girl who ducked out of the way, what he didn't expect was......

Roxie and Eve had started running, poor Katie, who was about as athletic as a sloth, not to mention it was hard to run in sandals, tried to catch up. "Guys! Wait for me!" She heard a person yelling in the distance and turned to see what was going on, only to be hit by a fast ball in the breast. "OWWW!" She fell to the ground for a moment before picking up the base ball and walking towards the guy who threw it, while she tried to get rid f the pain by rubbing the sore spot.

The nineteen year old watched as the girl came up to him, one hand holding his baseball and the other massaging her hurt breast, Michael, being the rather hormonal boy he was, thought it looked kind of like she was groping herself, that little though made a certain part of Michael's anatomy grow hard.

"Can you please watched where you throw next tie, if this is a daily occurrence I think one day a bunch of girls will ban together and beat you till you're noting but a bloody pulp." Katie said as she tossed Michael the ball, the darkest corner of her mind noting how he looked very sexy before she turned and walked away.

Michael just stood there, around him Steve and Eddy burst into laughter while Emily went on and on about he should go apologize to the girl, but he wasn't listening, his eyes were fascinated by the figure slowly walking away from him, becoming a little dot on the horizon.

"Michael! Snap out of it dude!" Eddy said as he frantically waved a hand in front of his captain's face. Michael slowly returned to the land of the living only to be confronted by a fuming Emily who pulled him down by his collar. "Don't you be thinking what I know you are, you have a girlfriend, remember?" 'Oh yes, Precious.' Michael's girlfriend was everything he looked to a girlfriend for, and she even broke his dating record, usually he was only with a girl for around a month, but he'd been with Precious for two. She had long legs, a pretty face, and nice, pert breasts. 'But that girl from before had those too.' He had been looking for a reason to dump Precious for a while now, the girl was extremely clingy and possessive, they had to go everywhere together, all her friends, family and enemies had to see them together, she had to watch him, train to make sure Emily didn't make moves on him, it was horrible. 'And there's my reason, walking away with her friends- wait a minute!' Michael started running after the girl, but it was to late, the three had disappeared. "Fuck!" He muttered to himself as he looked at his watch and realized he had a date with Precious in ten minutes. "I got to go guys!" He yelled and ran to his destination.

"Hey Katie, you were slower than usual, and what the hell are you doing?!" Eve asked as she saw Katie walk up, still rubbing her wounded area. "Some guy hit me in the breast with a baseball." She whimpered, it hurt more now then it did when she gave that guy his ball back. Eve and Roxie looked at each other. "What sis he look like?" Roxie asked. "I wasn't checking him out you know. But he had blue eyes and red hair." The two girls stopped walking. "Katie, I think you were hit by Michael Parker." Eve said as she and Roxie stared wide eyed at Katie. "You mean the captain of the All Stars; I guess it did look like him." "Lucky. Michael's one of the hottest guys in America." Roxie whined as Eve nodded. "That may be so. But you guys are taken, remember?" Katie watched in satisfaction as her two friends blushed as they remembered their boyfriends. "We're taken, but you aren't." Eve replied, in was now Katie's turn to blush. "That doesn't matter, if he's the hottest guy in America, he's more that likely going to have a girlfriend." And the girls walked back to their hotel in silence.

He was one minute late at the movie theater and Precious looked abut ready to kill him when he arrived, it turned out that they were going to see one of those romantic subtitled movies. Michael felt the extreme urge to commit suicide when he noticed they the six other people in the theater were at the very front and Precious took him to the back seats. 'You know you want to get laid when.' He thoughts dryly as she pulled him into the seat beside her, her hand slowly going up and down his thigh, going higher and higher each time.

It was around the middle of the movie, Michael was thinking of a way to break up with Precious before her hands started to change his mind. Meanwhile Precious was very tired of being ignored, so she decided to do something about it. 'You're mine Michael, and soon everyone else will know that to, and I'll be the most envied girl in America!' Precious got up and straddled Michael's legs, pressing down on a growing hardness; she quietly moaned and arched her back, making sure Michael's eyes were level with her breasts. Michael started to panic, he couldn't control is hormones when a sexy girl was in his lap. 'I have to dump her now before this happens again.' He gathered all his willpower and focused into not taking Precious, even though he had many times before. "Precious...." Precious met his eyes; hers were clouded over with lust, much like his. Michael took a deep breath; it was time to end this relationship once and for all.

FASH: A bit of a cliffhanger there, please comment on this story in a review!


	3. Chapter 3

FASH: Here I am again, brining you the third installment, I hope you enjoy!

""-speech

''-thoughts

"I think we should end it." Michael's words echoed in Precious's head. 'No, he can't dump me, I won't let him.' Precious just smiled. "You don't mean that honey." She whispered in his ear, gently nipping at it, knowing through many steamy nights that it was one of Michael's weak spots. Michael gasped, but his mind stayed on track, but he didn't know how long it could with Precious doing such thing to him. "I'm serious Precious, it'd time for our relationship to end." He said, Precious just stared at him. 'I got to reel him back in.' She started to make her eyes tear up, Michael noticed and sighed, he didn't like making girls cry, although they usually did when he broke up with them. "Then, can I have one last kiss?" Precious asked innocently enough, but what Michael didn't know was that it wasn't going to be a very innocent kiss, so he nodded his head, if that would get her to accept the ending of their relationship then sure. Precious inwardly smirked as she brought her face down to kiss his lips, hard. Her tongue pried its' way into Michael's mouth, slowly stroking Michael's, as if beckoning it to join it in Precious's mouth, and then she ground herself into Michael's lap, making sure to arouse him further. When Precious broke away Michael was having a lot of trouble thinking, but by picturing Emily and Steve making out with each other, he had disgusted himself enough to think a little straight. "You've had your kiss, now it's over." He said as he got up and walked out of the theater, making sure to keep his jacket in front of his waist, wouldn't want anyone noticing his problem now would we?

Once Michael got back to the lab he immediately went to his room and then to his private bathroom to take care of his little problem. He felt rather embarrassed, usually he didn't have to do this, if he wanted to fulfill his lust, he usually had a girlfriend to help him out. 'Maybe I shouldn't have left Precious so quickly..... No, she wasn't my type anyway.' He quickly got in the shower and his thoughts drifted to the girl from earlier. 'I need to see that girl again.' He thought as he began to stroke his hard erection. He began thinking of the girl, naked, her small hands on him, caressing his hard flesh, her mouth taking him into it, her tongue massaging at him. Michael's eyes snapped open and he moaned as he came into his hand. As he went to bed he thought to himself. 'No girl has ever made me like that when I just saw her once. I am definitely going to have to find her.' And Michael went to sleep, having a blissfully dreamless rest.

Katie was trying to sleep, key word was trying, both Eve and Roxie were talking to their boyfriends over their cell phones, well it wasn't really talking. "Guys, if I wanted to hear you talk about sex with your boyfriends, I would sneak into your houses and bug your phones." She said dryly, Roxie and Eve glared at Katie before retuning to their boyfriends, keeping their voices low so that Katie could hear what they were talking about, which was basically what Katie thought they were talking about. Katie drifted off to the sound of her friends' murmuring voices, and had a very odd dream.

Katie was lying on a beach, in nothing but a bikini, suddenly her body was covered by a shadow, wanting to see who was riding her of her beloved sun she looked up, but only saw the silhouette of someone. "What do you want?" The person came closer, Katie still couldn't see who it was, but could now tell it was a guy. Katie's thoughts were stopped in their tracks when a pair of soft lips brushed against hers. Katie closed her eyes and began to respond to the kiss, allowing the tongue of the mystery man into her mouth as she rubbed hers against it. When the two finally parted for air Katie could see the smiling face of... Michael Parker! Katie wrenched herself away from him and before she woke up she saw Michael's dejected face and couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

Katie woke up with a small gasp, she looked over to the clock and groaned when she realized that it was still fairly early, she could sleep for another hour, but she wasn't particularly fond of having another dream. 'I better make use of this time and have a shower, a cold shower.' She smirked to herself before blushing at her own implication. 'I do not have the hots for Michael Parker from the All Stars. It's just my abnormal mind trying to kill me, or something, maybe I've become a schizophrenic. It's possible.' She thought as she washed her hair.

When she came out of the shower she saw that Roxie and Eve were up and Katie went over to get some coffee, but, it wasn't there! She quickly turned around and glared at the only people who could have stolen her precious coffee.

Eve coughed and tried not to whimper under Katie's harsh glare. 'Katie and her coffee.' "Now now Katie, you need to learn not to run on coffee, you're practically addicted to it, and it stunts your growth." Roxie decided to add on that. "And no offence, but you need all the height you can get, you're a five ft. six eighteen year old."

Katie's glare didn't diminish. "One, I am not addicted to coffee, I just need it so I can properly function in the morning, two, I am not that short, I'm only a few inches under you guys, and three, I can just go out and buy my coffee, so ha!" Katie quickly threw on her clothes and put her long, damp hair in a high pony tail before storming out of the room.

Roxie and Eve gave each other a look. "She's more obsessed about coffee than she is about guys, that's just sad." Roxie sighed and shook her head. "I know, but we'll find a guy who can reel her in." Eve said and both girls nodded their heads in determination.

Katie was walking, a glorious cup of coffee in her hand, Irish Cream. She was in heaven, a coffee filled heaven where everything held the aroma of mocha, cappuccinos, or some other coffee product. She took the one last delicate sip and threw the paper cup into the trash. She sighed as she remembered what had happened before she got her coffee.

She was walking through the park from before, and it just so happened that Michael was there, just lounging around in the grass, once he saw her he had immediately perked up and started to follow her until Katie turned to him, annoyed look on her face. "What is it that you want?"

"I just wanted to apologize for yesterday, geez." Michael rolled his eyes, even though he wanted much more than to just apologize to her.

"That's nice." Katie turned away, but Michael still followed her. "Look, I'm a bit delusional in the mornings when I haven't had my coffee yet. Can you just tell me what you want so you can stop following me?" Katie pouted and gave Michael the puppy dog eyes, Michael was mesmerized by her smoky eyes, but quickly brought back his self control. "What's your name?" She looked at him odd for a second before replying. "Katie. Katie Arisa." She turned and walked away, leaving Michael in a fairly happy state o mind, now he new the name of the girl he was going to seduce.

Katie sighed from her remembrance of that morning and wondered to herself why the hell Michael Parker, captain of the All Stars, the best blader in America, would want to know her name.....

She would soon find out.

FASH: Michael now knows Katie's name, what exactly is he going to do next chapter, find out for yourselves, and don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

FASH: Here I am, ready to type another chapter for my beloved fans! That is, if I have any fans....

""-speech

''-thoughts

Precious had been following Michael and saw his confrontation with the tanned girl with the Texan accent. 'Is she the reason Michael broke up with me?' She asked herself and narrowed her eyes at the girl who had decided to steal her Michael. 'She's not that attractive, she's nothing compared to me, completely average.' Precious took out her pocket mirror and looked into the reflection. Midnight black hair, a pale complexion, and light green eyes, she was perfect, why would Michael give her up for some mediocre girl? 'That harlot must have cast a spell on him! Evil enchantress, you will not get away with this!' Precious began to stalk the evil enchantress she would confront her and slay her and then Michael would, once again be all hers.

Katie, having just finished her coffee, was just starting to wake up. '....Why the hell did Michael want to know my name again? God, doesn't he have a girlfriend to be with or something? I mean, come on, what is he going to do now, stalk me?' Katie was repulsed by the fact that instead of being nauseated by that thought, she seemed to become blissful. 'And then there was the dream.' Katie stopped in her track and blushed as she remembered the content of the dream, not the most perverted stuff in the world, but still pretty tainted for one of her dreams, usually if she dreamed of a guy they were just hugging. Katie somehow managed to make her legs work as she got back to the hotel and found Roxie and Eve in the lobby waiting for her.

"Hey Katie! We're going to the aquarium!" Roxie said with an exuberance that you would think could only be caused by a sugar high or an extreme intake of caffeine, but it was neither, Roxie was just naturally that perky.

Katie sighed, Roxie would be mesmerized by all the colours of the fish, Eve would tell them the fish's scientific name, and Katie would stand there, going, wow fish, I couldn't see this at the aquarium in Texas, to herself sarcastically. 'Oh well, nothing she could do about it, let them see fish if they want to, for now, but in four days, on my birthday, I am going to choose what we do.' She thought to herself, unaware that a pair of light green eyes were watching her in anger.

Michael arrived at the lab five minutes before practice and he quickly ran to the training room.

"Michael, on time for once I see." Emily said snobbishly.

"Yo dude, have you found a new girlfriend?" Eddy asked, causing Emily to glare at him, but he shrugged it off, she was about half his size, so she didn't really intimidate him at all.

"Nope, but there is a candidate for the position." Michael smirked, thinking of the girl and letting her name roll through his mind. 'Katie Arisa, Katie Parker, Katie.' Michael smiled to himself as the All Stars began their practice.

Katie had wondered off away from her friends and took out her beyblade, she didn't have a bit beast and she didn't practice all the time, but she was still reasonably good at blading. She had wondered in front of a tank containing a small sand shark, she watched as it swam around in its' confinement. 'I don't know what I'd do if I were all locked up like that, faces of strangers staring in on me day after day, I'd so go crazy and freak out.' Katie looked at the shark with sympathy, and then she nearly had a heart attack.

"Why hello." A voice said from directly behind her. Katie spun around wildly and her eyes were level with, a female chest, she blushed, coughed and looked up into pale green eyes that seemed hostile. "Um, hi." Katie winced at the squeaky sound of her own voice. "I just came over to tell you something." The girl bent down so that they were eye to eye. "Stay away from Michael Parker, he's mine and if you so much as talk to him, let's just say, there will be consequences for your actions." Precious smirked as she walked away that would teach the girl not to mess with her. "Hey. Watch out for that-" Precious wondered what the stupid girl was talking about, then she slipped in a puddle of water, it seems that she didn't notice the neon yellow Caution: Wet Floor sign, not to mention four inch heels weren't the most balanced type of shoe on earth.

Katie looked away, that girl had been wearing a mini mini skirt, the kind that if you bent over you'd see the persons' underwear. Well, that girl had landed on her chin and her knees at the same time, Katie's poor, not so virgin eyes were now even more corrupt than before.

Precious quickly got up and walked swiftly away. 'That girl must have out a spell on the floor to become wet so I could trip! I must extract my revenge, but how?'

Katie sweatdropped, that girl was creepy, but not in the way the girl wanted to be, she was creepy in an odd, unpredictable way, not an intimidating way. 'That must be Michael's girlfriend, overprotective isn't she? Well, better see what the guys are up to.' Katie thought to herself as she quickly found her friends, who hadn't noticed that she had left because they were too absorbed in their own thing.

Michael noticed Precious walking angrily out of an aquarium, he tried to hide, but it was to no avail. "Michael!" Precious glomped onto Michael's arm. "Honey, I know we had our differences, but come on, there's no one else in this world for you that's better than I am for you." Precious whined. Michael sighed, out of all the girls he had ever dated, Precious was the most persistent and possessive of them all, of course, usually his old friends tried to win him back, but usually he had a new girlfriend and they would accept their defeat. There was one problem now, he had no clue where Katie was, so he couldn't ask her out, and even if he did, Precious seemed like the type of girl who would, eliminate, any competition. 'Why God, why did you have to make me so good looking?'

"Okay Katie, no need to run!" Michael heard a voice shout from the other side of the street and on instinct he turned and saw Katie and those two friends of hers. Precious noticed them to and took advantage of Michael's dream like state. She cupped his face and quickly smashed his lips down onto hers.

Michael, now having a fresh image of Katie in his head, couldn't help but think if this was how Katie kissed, or if she was soft in her actions, if this was what it would feel like to probe her mouth with his tongue, or would she taste sweeter, if she would wantonly move into him, or if she would leave the kiss as just that, a kiss. Michael broke away quickly, the truth was, this wasn't Katie, and the only way to find out the things he just thought, was to be her boyfriend. "Precious, it's over, if you can't handle that, then I don't care what you do to get over it, just stay away from me." Michael said uncharacteristically coldly as he turned to walk away, leaving a shocked Precious, but the shock soon turned to anger, a burning, boiling, smoldering anger that could only be directed at one person, Katie. 'I will get you, you harlot, I will make you pay for luring my Michael away from me, and once I'm rid of you, I will entice Michael back into my arms.'

Little did she know how hard that plan would be....

FASH: I hope you liked that, Precious is such a..... Whore, anyways, review!


	5. Chapter 5

FASH: Hello my fellow fanfiction goers, here is my next chapter; I hope you thoroughly enjoy it!

""-speech

''-thoughts

Katie was in the hotel room alone. Eve and Roxie had gone out for supper, but she wasn't hungry, she was stressing over having to sleep, what I she had another dream? 'I'll die of embarrassment if Eve or Roxie ever find out about this.' She thought as she changed into her light blue pajamas, they were in the style of a tank top and shorts. 'Only four days till my birthday, I'll be eighteen and free to do whatever I want, as long as my parents agree with it. God, I picked strawberries all last summer to save up for this trip and I'm going to enjoy and savor it.' Katie thought as she practically jumped into her bed and fell asleep quickly.

Eve and Roxie came in and smiled at the sight of Katie sleeping soundly in her bed, they were going to make sure that she had the best birthday ever; tomorrow they would go to the statue of Liberty, one of the things Katie had wanted to see ever since they planned to go to New York. It was a good thing that she had gone to sleep early, they would have to get up early to fight traffic, and knowing Katie, she would absolutely hate that.

Michael was wondering what he would do tomorrow; Judy was giving them the day off again. Michael would meet up with Katie, if he knew where she lived, what her phone number was, or anything else like that. 'Christ, I just saw her this morning and I already miss her sweet voice with that cute accent, her light grey eyes, her long reddish brown hair, her smile, her long legs, her skirts that makes you want to see a little more than what she's already showing you.' Michael could have gone on, really, he could have, but at that moment someone knocked on his door. "Michael Parker get out here this instant, you were supposed to come to practice fifteen minutes ago." Judy said as she knocked on his door loudly. Michael sighed; the only way he and the other could get the day off was by promising to do a lot of late night training. "I'm coming." He yelled as he got off his bed and went out the door, walking alongside the silent Judy.

Precious was in her apartment, eating some celery while working out to some exercise videos. 'I'll just tune up my body some more, and then I'll be ready to lure Michael back into my bed. Or his bed, as it was.' She started to laugh lightly to herself, yes, that Katie girl would never stand a chance against her for Michael's heart and body, especially an other certain organ that Precious once had complete control over. 'And I shall have complete control over it, him, and everything again! Muwahahahahaha!' Precious went back to work firming her body, when she was through with herself no one could stand between her and Michael, especially that short, plain, small breasted, harlot who called herself Katie.

Michael sighed as he flopped onto his bed, it was two in the morning, and he would be getting up in four hours. 'I guess there really is no rest for the weary.' He smirked to himself. 'Now what the hell am I going to do for my day off?' He thought for a moment. 'Well, I could always go to Lady Liberty; I haven't seen it in a while.....' That though in his mind he drifted to sleep.

Katie knew she was dreaming again, she was once again on a beach in a little bikini, and once again, there was Michael Parker. 'This isn't going to be a repeat of my last dream is it?' She thought o herself when the setting suddenly morphed from a beach to a dark room. Katie was lying on the bed, and went into a state of shock when she realized she had no clothes on, not even the skimpy little bikini from before. She was about to get up when a hand gripped her shoulder and pushed her down, Katie didn't know why, but she didn't fight the hand and relaxed against the soft sheets. "Come for me." She heard the voice of Michael Park say, she had no clue what he meant, but had a good idea when she suddenly felt warm breath on her inner thigh.

Kate shot up like a bullet, that dream was even worse and more perverse than the first! 'Oh my God, what the hall is wrong with me? Why the hell am I having sexual dreams about Michael Parker?!' She was shaking slightly, that dream had made her anxious, very anxious. 'Looks like I need a cold shower again, if this keeps up I'm not going to get any more sleep during this trip.' She thought sadly as she looked at the clock, it was only four fifty, and she was up. 'My parents would think I was ling if I told them I willingly got out of bed before eight.' She thought with a smirk as she made her way to the bathroom.

Michael shot out of bed when his alarm clock rang. 'No! That was such a good dream!' He thought sadly to himself as he went through the details of his dream. He was at a baseball diamond, it was completely empty, even the stands, and then he heard someone come up behind him and wrap their arms around his torso, and then the girl was pressing up against him. Michael looked over his shoulder and saw the grey eyes of Katie, hazed over and dark with lust. He gasped a bit when he felt her hands go lower, lower, until they rubbed at his, now hard, member. He groaned and leaned back as Katie kissed at his neck, going up, until she gently bit his ear, driving him over the edge. Michael quickly turned around and kissed Katie, hard, she kissed back, opening her mouth when Michael's tongue begged for entrance. Michael could barely contain himself when she wrapped her legs around his waist. He didn't know how they got there, but suddenly they were in his room, they were just about to strip each other, when the alarm went off.

"I hate alarms, they should burn in hell." Michael muttered as he glared at the alarm clock, as if it had offended him somehow, before getting out of bed to get ready for his little trip to Lady Liberty.

Katie came out of the shower and was confronted by two, very concerned friends. "What?"

"Katie, you never get up before eight unless you absolutely have to, and even then it's futile to try and get you motivated enough to get up, and it's only five in the morning, what's going on?" Eve asked worriedly while Roxie nodded her head. Katie tried to think something up quick. "I, had a nightmare, and I didn't want to go back to sleep." She said quickly and mentally sighed when her friends seemed to buy the excuse. "Want to talk about it?" Roxie asked, Katie replied with an. "I'd rather not." Who would want to tell their friends about a really sexual dream you just had about a guy you barely knew, besides, if she told them about it they'd know she lied when she said she had a nightmare, especially if she told them she didn't resist when the hand pushed her back down on the bed. Just thinking of the dream made her blush heavily. "Well come on, let's get ready, where are we headed to today." Katie said as perkily as she could, the other two give her and odd look. "We're going to the statue of Liberty." "Wonderful, simply marvelous, now then, you two get ready, don't want to get stuck in traffic now do we?" She said as she pushed both the girls into the bathroom and sighed. 'I'm going to go into sleep withdraw after this. Now then, where's my coffee?'

FASH: Another dream for Katie, and Michael had one to go along with it, what's going to happen at Lady Liberty, find out next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

FASH: Hello my readers, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you to my reviewers, I'd be lost without you.

""-speech

''-thoughts

The three girl had gotten over to the statue of Liberty fairly early considering they left at fiver thirty in the morning, sure they had to wait a long time, but Katie was happily drinking her French Roast coffee as they waited for the ferry to open, and they were also one of the very first people in line, so when the ferry finally did begin to take people aboard, they were on the first one leaving for Lady Liberty.

"Wow, it's really big." Roxie said as Katie nodded in agreement, she could say anything through her mouth full of coffee. Eve cleared her throat and the other two girls groaned, they were going to be lectured about something, and it would be boring, very boring, Eve just glared at them, so they shut up. "The statue of Liberty was a gift to America from France. Liberty, which is French for freedom....." Eve went on for a solid five minutes before she stopped, believing that the two girls had learned something useful on their trip.

Michael sighed as he felt a slight breeze, he had left the lab at six and he still got to the ferries early. Not many people would wake up at five to go to a place that was only half an hour away, but Michael knew that there would be crowds of people if you waited to late. 'Tourists, most of them won't get up early and then they complain about the lines.' He thought through half closed eyes. He vaguely heard someone go on about the history of the statue of Liberty, and couldn't help but feel sorry for the people surrounding the obsessive person.

Precious had been out for a morning jog, perfecting her body for when she and Michael were together again, when she saw Michael heading for his car, she quickly got a taxi and told the guy to follow his car, and here she was, in her green visor, blue tank top, and black track pants. Being that she was always looking around for a certain girl she thought was a harlot now, she quickly spotted Katie. 'She must have lured Michael here, why else would he be going to Liberty all alone, she wants to seduce him there, but I won't let her!' Precious thought as she began thinking up her own way to seduce Michael.

The ferry landed at the foot of the statue of Liberty. The three girls got off it and looked straight up, only to look away and wince at the sunlight. They quickly went to explore, and soon Katie was separated from her friends, and at the top of the tower, feeling very alone. 'Where the hell did those two get off to?' She thought as she looked around, panic beginning to swell inside of her, she was lost, and she knew it.

Michael was leisurely walking along, he was sure he saw Katie, and she looked uneasy, he was about to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, when an oh so familiar figure stepped in the way. "Hello Precious." He ground out, now was not the time for some old flame to be bugging him, he then noticed her clothing with amusement. "Going on a marathon are we?" He asked and Precious just smiled the seductive smile that used to make his blood run faster and his lions ache, key words are used to. "Actually, no, I was just walking around my favorite monument, and then I saw you." She decided to become a little provocative and pressed up against him, whispering in his ear lowly. "No ones around, how about we have a little fun." She said as she ground herself against him. Michael was losing himself to the sensation, hey, he was a guy and a hot girl was practically begging him to take her, that added up with all the sexual frustration he'd been having the past few days and you really couldn't blame the guys, but he remembered something. 'No one's around, but I saw Katie and then.' Michael quickly turned around, Katie wasn't there, she must have left some time ago, no one was up on the same level as them, they were completely isolated......

Katie turned around, wanting to see if her friends were just playing some practical joke on her and were really behind her, but what she saw made her want to run away and cry. There was Michael Parker and that girl from the aquarium, practically making out in public. 'I guess that must be his girlfriend then.' She thought sadly before walking down the stairs, her own steps echoing in her ears.

Michael stared at he spot where Katie used to be, Precious, not liking the lack of attention on her part, turned him around. "Come on love, for old time's sake." Precious said lowly as she trailed her hand up and down Michael's thigh, coming close, but never touching what needed the most attention. Michael wanted to do what Precious was implying, but he was over her, and he didn't want it to seem like he was using her, he already had his eyes one someone else. As if reading his thoughts Precious leaned up and whispered in his ear. "Use me and throw me away, I want you, I need you, inside of me, going hard and fast till we both can't take anymore and climax together." (She's a slut isn't she?) That was all Michael needed to hear, he could control himself, but for only so long.

Katie found her friends, apparently Eve had started rattling off some more facts about the statue and Roxie found it interesting enough to stop and listen, when Eve was in lecture mode, she always had her pointer finger in the air and her eyes closed, and when Roxie was n her listening mode her eyes were wide open, but weren't focused on anything, which would probably be why neither noticed she was missing. Katie sighed as she looked out, over the small stretch of ocean, at New York City under the glow of sunset, they had spent the whole day here, which wasn't that hard to contemplate, it was a very big structure, but nothing could get Katie out of her depressed mood. Not only was the guy she was having dreams about with some other, well endowed chick, body wise anyways, Katie was pretty sure she was getting a pretty big crush on him. 'I can't let these feelings go any further, I've avoided relationships this long, I don't want my heart to get broken over a guy I hardly know.' She thought as she followed her friends to the bottom of the building, they noticed her mood, but didn't say anything, instead they threw worried glances at each other, wondering what was up with their friend and if it had anything to do with the alleged nightmare she had the night before.

The tight muscles around him contracted and Michael thrust once more before climaxing. 'Katie....' He thought before he withdrew himself from the body of Precious. Michael was disgusted with himself, he had been inside Precious, but all he could think about was Katie, he had to stop himself from calling out her name when he reached his pinnacle. 'That's it.' He thought as he watched Precious get up, triumphant smile on her face. 'I can't string Precious along, if I want Katie, I should be out there trying to win her over, not fantasizing about her.' He prepared to tell Precious that was it, there would be no more intimacy between them, not if Michael had anything to say about it.

Precious was very confident that Michael would stay with her now, she had been sure to give him the best lay of his life. She had constantly nipped and licked at his ear, the second most sensitive spot on his body, and by the way he reacted, Precious was sure Michael would never give her up, she was to pleasing in both a visual and carnal way. She watched as Michael stood up, looking as though he was going to say something. 'Yes, my plan must have worked, he's going to beg me to take him back, and of course I will, he pleases me just as I please him.'

"Precious, that was it, we can't see each other anymore, forget about me, my eyes have been drawn to someone else, I'm sure you can get another boyfriend with just a snap of your fingers." Michael said before he turned to walk away, leaving behind a very shocked and fuming Precious.

'She must have tampered with his mind more than I thought, that evil enchantress, Michael, you will be mine again, only I deserve you, and I will have only you.' Precious thought as she watched Michael's form fade down the stairs.

FASH: Michael did a bad thing, but I still love him, and honestly, what guys, except for maybe a gay guy, wouldn't do that? No offence to gay guys though, their a girls best friend! Remember to review!


	7. Chapter 7

FASH: Hello again, how has things been since the last time I updated, which was not very long ago. Don't you love me because I update so often? Of course you do.

""-speech

''-thoughts

Katie, Eve and Roxie had gotten their supper at McDonalds before tiredly heading back to their hotel, tomorrow they would visit a museum, Eve said that it would be an enlightening experience, and Katie really could use something to enlighten her mood. She didn't know why she was so sad about Michael having a girlfriend, besides, there were probably millions of girls in America that would line up for a chance to be with Michael, if she began to like Michael, would she just become a name on a list, some kind of statistic? The thought didn't appeal to her and she jumped onto her bed as soon as she and the others were in the room, still in her clothes, sock and shoes. Eve and Roxie gave each other a worried look before taking Katie's shoes and socks off; they could do that at least.

Katie was once again lying on a beach, in the skimpy bikini, but there was no shadow, no people, no Michael, she was all alone. 'I suppose it's better if I stop having these dreams, their just making me want for more than I could ever have.' She looked out to the ocean and was slightly surprise to see Michael and that girl, in an even skimpier bikini then her. Michael seemed to have seen her and started running towards the beach, but the girl tackled him and held him to her so he couldn't move, and over her shoulder she glared at Katie vehemently and Katie felt that if glares could kill, she'd be six feet under and nothing but ashes and worm feed. Michael was reaching out for her; the sky had suddenly gone black, and waves that could easily knock a six foot man over started rolling over the surface of the ocean. Michael was still reaching out to her, but the girl held onto him, not letting him go, and right before a giant wave crashed over them, she smirked in Katie's direction and kissed the unwilling Michael's neck.

Katie slowly woke up, the dream still fresh in her mind. 'What the hell was that about?' She thought to herself, that was weirder than her other two dreams combined, why the hell was Michael reaching for her when he had that super model chick holding onto him like an overly possessive girlfriend? It didn't add up, Michael was with that chick, in reality and in the dream, so why the hell did he try and go to hr while the girl held him back? 'It's just a dream Katie you stupid ass, it doesn't mean anything at all!' She looked over and saw that Eve and Roxie's beds were empty and looking over to the clock she saw that it was nine in the morning. 'Well, at least I slept longer than I have been.' She looked over at the counter and jumped for joy. "COFFEE!" She grabbed the small bag of instant coffee and held it to her chest, like she was hugging a living, breathing thing. This was the scene Eve and Roxie walked in on.

"Okay, Katie, the coffee is not alive, you don't have to hug it to show it that you love it, you can just drink it like you normally do." Eve said dryly as she dropped a brown paper bag n the table. "There's your breakfast, a nice, healthy, blueberry muffin." Eve said before going into the bathroom and soon the sound of running water from the shower could be heard.

Katie made and drank her coffee happily; a big smile on her face as she inhaled the smell, Roxie gave her a really weird look. "What?" Katie asked, Roxie, having the rather short attention span she had usually stared at things, but her eyes would be glazed over, right now her eyes were totally focused on Katie, who wasn't really sure she wanted to know why Roxie was staring at her. "If you had no coffee, and a guy gave you some, would you rock his socks? Well, more than his socks, but you generally get the idea." Katie used all her self control not to spit out her coffee, why the hell did Roxie asked her that? "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Katie demanded, her friend just smiled innocently, too innocently, Katie suddenly felt insecure, like all her coffee was going to be stolen away and a strange guy would suddenly pop up and offer her some. She'd take the coffee, no wait, she could just buy her own coffee, besides, she didn't want to rock any guys' socks at the moment, not to mention the only guy she would even consider doing so with was taken, not that she'd say that to her friends, it would just spur them on.

They had gone to the museum, and they had been there for way to long in Katie's opinion, they saw the Greek exhibit, ancient Egypt exhibit, dinosaur exhibit, basically every exhibit there was, it was interesting for the first couple of hours, but spending six hours in a museum, from ten till four, was to much. Katie's feet hurt, her brain hurt, and she wanted to go to sleep. 'In tow days, when it's my birthday, I think I'll just sleep, and I won't let the others drag me out of my nice, warm, soft bed for anything.' Katie thought as she and her friends walked through the park near their hotel, the same one Katie had seen Michael at twice, she looked around for him, but sighed sadly when she didn't see him. Her eyes downcast she walked ahead of her worried friends.

"Steve, I can throw a baseball, but a football, no, just no." Michael said, Steve wanted to practice his catching in the park, Michael had just come along out of sheer boredom, but now Steve wanted Michael to toss the football to him. "Come on Michael, where's your team spirit?" Steve asked mockingly. "I thought you were a quarterback." Michael replied. "Shouldn't you be doing laps instead of catching?" He asked, Steve just glared at him, Michael sighed and threw the ball as hard as he could, Steve ran after it, keeping his eyes on it the whole time, and not in front of him like he should have.

Katie thought she heard someone running up near her, she looked over and saw some football jock running straight towards her, she put her hands over her face and let out a little scream. Steve finally noticed that he was about to bowl someone over, but he had too much momentum to stop and so he crashed into Katie, who fell to the ground in a heap of hurt.

Michael, who had heard the scream ran over just in time to see Steve run into Katie, he stood there for a moment, soaking in the situation, before running up to help the fallen girl. "Are you okay?" He asked as he offered a hand, Katie blindly grabbed it and once she was standing she opened her eyes and met Michael's own blue ones. Katie gasped a bit. 'Oh my God, it's Michael, what the hell am I going to do?' Katie thought to herself as Michael looked at her worriedly. 'What's wrong with Katie, is she okay?' Michael thought to himself as he began to lose himself in her wide, light grey orbs.

FASH: Let's just leave it there shall we, I always love to annoy people, but don't worry, the next chapter, as always, will be posted soon, so don't worry your pretty little heads over it. Review and make me happy! - Seriously, give me a review, but don't flame me, because that would just be mean, if you don't like my fic, then you shouldn't have read it so far.


	8. Chapter 8

FASH: Hello my readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you to my reviewers, you guys are so cool!

""-speech

''-thoughts

Michael was staring into Katie's eyes, which was really beginning to unnerve her, but luckily, or unluckily, whichever way you would have it, Steve came up and started apologizing profusely. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Was one of the few things anyone could make out from the babbling. "It's okay, I'm fine." Katie tried to reassure Steve, who just blushed at little and backed off when he saw the look his captain was giving him, it just scream I'm going to let this go, but make one wrong step and you're done for. It was the kind of look that would make anyone feel like they're treading on thin ice.

"So then Katie, are you sure you're okay?" Michael asked as he held onto Katie's hand and looked her in the eyes. Katie blushed heavily as her friends began to chuckle, no doubt planning how to get her and Michael together. 'But it's impossible, he has a girlfriend already!' Katie thought to herself while she let out a little. "I'm alright; you don't have to worry over me." She said softly while rubbing the back of her head with the hand Michael wasn't holding. "Well then, let me walk you home." Steve had backed away from Michael and the girls, it was pretty obvious that the Katie girl was the one Michael was planning to make his girlfriend, if not he would have just asked if the person Steve just ran over if they were okay, and if the person said yes, then he would just apologize for Steve, even though Steve would have already apologized, and walk away, not that this had happened before, no, Steve wasn't that uncoordinated.

Michael still stared at Katie, oh how he wanted to pull her up against a wall, pressing himself against her heat and devouring her mouth as she fought him for dominance. 'Don't think those thoughts in broad daylight!' Michael thought to himself as he focused on what Katie was babbling about. "Oh, I'm at the Holiday Inn on Brock Street, you don't have to walk me there, it's only five minutes away." Katie said as she withdrew her hand for Michael's and waved his concern off. "You're not from New York?" Michael asked as he felt something inside him break, how would he romance her if she was not here forever. "No silly, my friends and I are from Texas." 'Well, that explains that cute Texan accent that just makes me want to push her up against me and ravage her.' Michael thought. "Well then, I'll walk you there." He said as he hooked his arm through Katie's and started walking along with her, Katie's friends giggling and whispering behind them and he just knew Steve was looking at him with a smirk plastered over his face.

Precious watched the encounter from a tree as she seethed. Michael was hers! No one else was going to claim him, take him, have him over and over again. No one. 'Don't worry Michael, soon we shall be together again, in all meanings of the statement.' Precious thought, if Michael couldn't control himself at Liberty, then how could he control himself period. 'You're needy Michael, you need me badly, so much you can't control yourself.' Precious thought as she smiled happily and retreated back to her apartment, plotting a way to get Katie out of her hair.

Michael and Katie were walking ahead of the giggling Roxie and Eve. 'They're getting the general idea aren't they?' He thought happily to himself, to bad Katie didn't seem to understand how much he wanted her. 'But that will all change in next to no time.' Michael thought determinedly as he walked the girl of his dreams (Quite literally of his dreams to.) to her and her friends room, Roxie and Eve went in, but he grabbed onto Katie's arm before she could go inside. "So, do you want to go out for coffee sometime?" He asked, Katie's eyes lit up, coffee, the key to her heart, she was about to say yes to, when she remembered a certain raven haired girl she caught Michael with before. "Sorry, but I don't think your girlfriend would appreciate that very much." She said as composedly as she could, but on the inside she really wanted to go with Michael. "Girlfriend?" Michael asked, he didn't expect that one coming. "Yes, the black haired chick I saw you making out with in the Statue of Liberty." Katie replied before going into her room and practically slamming the door in Michael's face, speaking of which, it was very pale. 'She saw that? Oh well, at least she didn't see how far that went!' He sighed and shook his head sadly, before perking up slightly. 'Well, I'm sure once she knows I broke it off with Precious she'll be mine. Besides, no girl can stand up to the seduction of Michael Parker!' He thought happily before making his way out of the hotel and to the research facility.

Katie lay in her soft pajamas, she didn't really want to have another screwed up dream, they were getting weirder and weirder, what was next, her and Michael making out? Oh wait, that already happened. 'Oh well, I can't let myself become sleep deprived.' She thought as she closed her eyes and soon sleep crashed over her like a tsunami wave, speaking of water.....

Katie was in the same skimpy bikini, except instead of being on the beach like all other times; she was actually waist deep in the cold water. Katie and shivered and wrapped her arms around her shivering figure, and soon another pair wrapped around her, and not really caring because she knew this was a dream, Katie leaned into the embrace, when she felt two additions to the chest that should not have been there and the friendly embrace turned hostile, Katie fought her way out of it and turned to see the chick, Michael's girlfriend, in he skimpier then Katie's bikini and holding a sharp, jagged, rusty looking knife, Katie tried to will herself awake, but it wasn't working! She closed her eyes and the arm holding the dagger swooped down, but nothing hit her! Katie looked up and saw Michael, he took the blow for her and now he was holding the bloody dagger with one hand while the other covered his wounded shoulder. Katie began retreating further into the water as she watched as Michael crushed the dagger, which turned into dust, and likewise with the girl, soon all that was left of her was the wound she made on Michael's shoulder. Katie worriedly ran, or tried to run, it was kind of hard when you were chest deep in water, to go help him. "Are you alright? I'm- I'm sorry this- it's all my fault!" She stuttered even though she knew it was just a dream and didn't matter. Michael smiled and took his hand away from the wound and Katie gasped, it was so bloody and gory. "You should get out of the water, the salt will sting and then it'll burn like hell." She grabbed onto Michael arm and started dragging him ashore, but it didn't exactly work, she pulled and she pulled but he wouldn't budge, and a cocky smile was plastered on his face, Katie humped. "Okay, if you don't want to go ashore, what do you want?" She asked, before she realized her mistake in asking such a question when Michael's grin widened and he leaned closer to her, Katie was practically glued to the spot. "You." He whispered sensually in her ear, and Katie felt that, for once in these dreams, she didn't want to wake up......

FASH: It's kind of like a cliffhanger, the dream is like, a huge, page full of text. Anyways, I hope you like it so far, review!


	9. Chapter 9

FASH: Hello, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I wonder how sexually frustrated people think I am for writing this? 0.o

""-speech

''-thoughts

(I bet you thought you'd be seeing more of Katie's dream, well, I want to give Michael a good dream to, so you'll see his, and then I'll finish Katie's.)

Michael was heading back to his room, only to find Steve outside his door, tossing his football around and smirking. "Hey dude, you've fallen hard." He said, Michael looked at him oddly. "What do you mean by that?" "Dude, you walked her home, and if this was one of your normal flings and you hadn't had her in bed yet, you would have moved on." He said simply and Michael stared at his usually uptight, tough teammate and gawked. "Remember dude, love is nothing like baseball, it ain't easy." Steve waved off and walked away, leaving Michael to wonder if he really was falling in love. Not wanting to be bothered by such thoughts, especially before he went to sleep, Michael quickly stripped and got into his pajamas pants, not bothering to put an old tee shirt on over it and he quickly went into bed, hoping to get a.... Interesting dream, boy did he ever.

Michael and Katie were in a cave, Michael was just in a pair of boxers and Katie was in a mini skirt and a sports bra, that was it. Michael could already feel blood rush to his groin as Katie stepped up close to him, her hands brushing over his chest and abs, Michael shivered in pleasure and liked into Katie's eyes with his own lust filled blue orbs and he quickly planted his lips on hers. Katie quickly pushed him down onto the ground, which had once again turned into his bed, and straddled him; Michael groaned and bucked his hips, or at least tried to, Katie's small hands held him in place. Katie smiled and leaned down. Passionately kissing Michael, her tongue going along the seem of his lips, begging for entry, and who was Michael to refuse a request like that? He quickly opened his mouth to her probing tongue. 'This feels niiiiice....' He thought as his own tongue began to massage Katie's making the girl moan in a delectable way. Michael wanted to take charge of the situation, but when he tried to get up Katie pushed him back down. "I want some fun first." She said silently before she kissed her way up his neck and up to his ear, Michael groaned as she licked one of his most sensitive areas, this was getting painfully arousing. Katie pulled back and smirked before kissing along his chest, stopping to play with his firm pectorals, getting another moan from Michael, she made her way down to his navel and rested her hands on his flexing muscles before looking down at the rather large bulge in his boxers, now Michael would love for this to get more interesting, but he felt the need to worship Katie's body in very way imaginable and even more. He reached his hands to take off her bra and..... Woke up to the worst thing ever.

"MICHAEL!" Emily was screaming from the other side of the door, knocking on it hard. "Get up! We have an early morning training session in thirty minutes!" She then left and Michael felt the intense need to kill whoever told the girl to wake him up at five thirty in the morning, he wasn't all girly when it came to getting ready in the morning, shower for ten minutes, in his case today it would have to be a cold shower, very, very cold, and what? Five more minutes to get dressed, and brush his hair, have some breakfast, brush his teeth then run down to the other side of the building for practice. She could have let him sleep another fifteen minutes! That was all he asked!

Katie was in Michael's arms, wondering how she was no longer freezing, even with Michael's arms around her face at least should be cold, but she felt totally warm and fuzzy, like she was hugging a giant teddy bear that happened to be real and very hot. She rested her head against his chest and sighed, never before had she felt so, complete, like she was missing part of her soul all her life and now it had been returned to her. 'At least I can feel like this in my dreams.' She thought, she was nearly dozing of, Michael hands rubbing her back slowly, going lower and lower until. "Eep!" Katie straightened up like a pole, Michael's hands had squeezed her ass. "Oh, you're going to get it now." She said as she tackled him into the water, somehow being able to open her eyes without a stinging sensation caused by salt. 'Hey, it's my dream, I'll do what I want.' She thought as she looked at Michael smirking face, his eyes staring straight into hers, hazy and dark with lust, and smirk slowly made its way to his lips. 'His oh so kissable lips....' Katie then realized that she needed air, so she quickly went to the surface, after her breathing had steadied she looked around, no Michael in sight, she knew he was a dream version of the sexy, baseball playing, captain of the All Stars, but still, what if he dies in her dream? What would she do until she woke up? These thoughts fled from her mind as she was lifted into the arms of Michael. "Put me down this instant!" She demanded, pouting full force, dream-Michael just smirked. "No." He said simply before crushing his lips to hers, Katie eagerly kissed back, awkwardly wrapping her arms around his neck. 'I melt like butter in your hands.' She thought as she was turned into a moaning mass of jelly and she was thankful Michael was carrying her, because she was sure her legs would have given out by now. And that's when everything started fading. 'No, not now, I want some action!' She thought sadly as her eyes slowly opened so that she could see the ceiling of the hotel. 'Now I'll need a freezing shower. Oh well, tomorrow's my birthday, tomorrow's my birthday.' She chanted in her head as she headed to the bathroom.

Michael threw his baseball, launching his blade, this was an interesting way to release sexual tension, I mean, energy, oh hell, Michael's cold shower hadn't really helped much, especially when his mind kept wandering to his dream, his wonderful dream. 'Why, why couldn't she have let me stay asleep for another five minutes?' He thought in self pity.

"Michael, concentrate!" Judy demanded and Michael tried focusing his mind on his training, his mind was full of questions, one of them being why they had fought in the world tournament this year with normal launchers, and whey they were going back to their sport related launchers again, but if he asked he knew Judy and Emily would go into a long lecture about how they needed a new edge and the Blade Breakers knew about their techniques with their sport launchers, and he didn't want a lecture right now, he was frustrated enough as it was.

FASH: Well, that was interesting, very interesting, didn't you love those dreams? I can't believe I write them, this had got to be the most sexual fic I've ever made! Anyways, I hope you review!


	10. Chapter 10

FASH: Tomorrow is Katie's birthday, tomorrow is Katie's birthday! How's that for a chant, huh, huh? Anyways, let's go!

""-speech

''-thoughts

While Katie was in the shower, Eve and Roxie were planning what to do for Katie's birthday, they'd already bought her gifts, now they just needed to make sure she had fun for the entire day, that wouldn't be too hard, would it?

"I saw a public swimming pool area while we were walking around the other day, we could take her there, after we give her your present of course." Roxie said, giggling manically to herself. "Yep, and after that, I saw a night club to, we could take her there." Eve said. "Yea, then the only way the night could get better for Katie is if Michael was there." Roxie started giggling again, but stopped when she saw Eve's serious face. 'Was it something I said?" Roxie managed to get out before Eve started dragging her out of the room.

Michael was running laps around the park, it was part of Judy's new fitness régime, each of the All Stars had to do some kind of cardio vascular activity for at least two hours a day. 'Emily couldn't have woken me up in five minutes, nooo, she had to wake me up then.' Michael was so focused on his thoughts that he almost ran a certain two girls over.

"Oopps. Sorry." He said as he jogged on spot. "I didn't see you there." And now that he was actually focusing on their appearances. "Hey, aren't you Katie's friends?" He asked, the two girls nodded and Michael smiled at the thought of the Texan. "Yea, it's her birthday tomorrow!" Roxie said happily, Eve gave her a look, but inside she was screaming. 'Roxie and her naive way of working with my plans that she doesn't know exist yet.'

"Really, how old is she turning?" Michael was genuinely interested now, Roxie grinned and proudly said. "Eighteen." Michael smiled and he stopped jogging on spot. "What are you going to do for her birthday?" He wasn't going to crash their party, him, Michael Parker, no way, he would just coincidentally wind up where they were going. "There." Roxie pointed to the recreation centre, it had work out machines, air hokey, and an indoor pool. "Cool, we'll I got to get going ladies, catch ya later." And he began running off, Roxie turned to Eve, a confused look on her face. "So why are we out here?" Eve sighed but smiled. "To get Katie some coffee."

Katie was sitting on her bed, tapping her feet impatiently, she was just beginning to tap the tune to the death march, when Eve and Roxie came into the room. "And where have you been for the past half an hour?" She asked impatiently, the girls just looked at each other and down at their hands, Katie followed their eyes and smiled, coffee, coffee they brought her coffee. "Thank you." She quickly took a Styrofoam cup and took off the lid, inhaling the sweet, addictive aroma. 'Mmm. Coffee....'

"We saw Michael on our way to get the coffee!" Roxie said as she finished drinking her own, she was on a caffeine high. "Really." "Yep, and he was running around and almost ran us over." ".....That's nice to know Roxie." Katie said, she wasn't really listening, seeing as Michael already had a girlfriend and there was probably a list of girls who wanted to date him, that, and she was too absorbed in her coffee. 'Ah, what would I do without you, oh love of my life?' She thought, staring into the brown depths of her cup.

"So, what did you guys get me?" Katie asked slyly as she grinned, Roxie just smiled and Eve raised her eyebrows. ".... I suppose you're not going to tell me then?" The two shook their heads and Katie sighed, she wanted her presents now!

"Come on, let's go shopping!" Roxie said excitedly as she began dragging the two other girls out of the room.

Michael was listening to Judy comment about their cardio vascular activities, and how much they should improve during the course of a week, and how much they should improve on average within a month. 'All these stats are so boring, does it really matter how much we improve?' Michael knew the answer was yes, and if he asked that question he would get a bashing from both Judy and Emily. 'I can see it now, no free time for a week, what a horrible punishment.' He tried his best to pay attention, but Judy was droning on and on and he was starting to drift off into la la land, he would have been asleep by now if not for Eddy and Steve constantly jabbing him in the ribs. 'Friends, what would I do without them?'

Katie was sitting down on a bench in the second mall they had been in that day. Her two friends were currently checking out a store across from her, Katie was totally out of energy and was looking at the two bags on either side of her, she had gotten herself a pair of nice, baggy black pants, a tight crimson shirt that went with it, and she had a black zip up sweater that was trimmed in crimson.

"Hey Katie! Let's go get some lunch!" Roxie said excitedly as she began dragging Katie over to the food court, Eve following with a small smile on her face.

At the end of the day Katie collapsed on the bed, you'd be tired to if you had walked through three malls in one day and you had an over enthusiastic friend who never seemed to get tired and just dragged you around all day long. 'Mmmm. Need sleep.' She started to snuggle up with her pillow, when Eve started tugging on her hair. "Come on, don't sleep in your clothes." Katie glared at the blonde through half open eyes and tiredly changed into her pajamas. "Anything lese you want me to do before I am taken into sleep's waiting arms?" Eve shook her head no and Katie practically fell asleep before she her head hit the pillow.

Eve and Roxie grinned to each other, tomorrow they were going to make sure Katie had a great birthday.

FASH: Well, tomorrow is Katie's birthday and Michael's going to crash the 'party'. Don't worry I'll pair them together soon, but will Precious relinquish Michael, nope, so what'll she do?


	11. Chapter 11

FASH: Here we are, the day of Katie's birthday is here, aren't you happy? I'm happy! I'm happy ALL the time!

""-speech

''-thoughts

Katie awoke with a start, she couldn't remember her dream, but she knew it had been a nightmare, she was covered in a cold sweat and when she woke up she had to force herself not to let an oncoming scream out of her mouth. 'Oh well, today's my birthday, even if it didn't start off to great, it'll get much better.' She thought with a grin as she got ready for the day ahead of her.

Eve and Roxie had woken up and Eve insisted that Katie open her present. "Okay, does this mean I can open my present from Roxie too?" Katie asked happily, Eve just gave her a look. "I'll take that as a no." She said as she looked at the bag containing her present. 'Card first, card first, must read card first.' She looked at the blue card. "It's your birthday and I hope your birthday wish comes true, but if all your candles don't go out, don't blame me and don't expect that wish to be coming around soon either." She looked up at Eve who was grinning. "Why thank you my dear friend, now let's see what you got me!" She tore off the paper that was previously covering her present. "Oh my God." It was a black bikini, just like the one she was always wearing in her dreams! "I love it!" She glomped onto Eve, who was turning purple from air deprivation. "That's....nice.... Now... Let.....Go." "Okay." She happily removed her arms from around Eve's crushed form. "Yea, we're going to a indoor public pool today, you can break it in." Roxie slapped Katie on the back with a little to much force, seeing as it sent the poor Texan sprawling on the floor. "Hm, aren't you uncomfortable, sprawled in that strange position?" Yes, this was an interesting start to a good day.

Michael had 'taken the day off' in other words, he was skipping training, he didn't need it anyways, he was the team captain of the All Stars, therefore, the strongest, and one day off training wouldn't affect his skill level. 'A few laps in the pool, seeing Katie, in a swimsuit, this day is promising.' He thought with a grin as he made his way to the community centre. (I don't know what to call it.)

Katie had slipped on the suit, it fit perfectly. 'What did Eve do, take my measurements in my sleep?' She carried out her towel, the pool was surprisingly empty, only a few teenagers fooling around in the shallow end. And then she saw someone she definitely did not expect, lazily floating in the deep end was Michael Parker, and Eve and Roxie were raking with him! "What's going on?" She asked to herself as she made her way over to the deep end.

"And here she comes." Eve said dryly as Katie made her way carefully over, depositing her towel on a nearby lounge chair. The two girls glances at Michael, who's eyes were glued on to heir friends form. "Don't start drooling now." Eve said as she rolled her eyes skyward.

"Hey Katie! Look who we found!" Roxie said, pointing at Michael. "Yes, I can see that." Katie replied, sweat dropping at her friends hyper active behavior. "Speaking of finding, me and Roxie will play Marco Polo in the shallow end, why don't you two get to know each other better." And Katie's two friends swam away, leaving the girl to fidget nervously.

'She looks so hot in that.' Michael stared at Katie until he noticed how nervous she was. 'Time to break the ice.' "So then, I hear it's your eighteenth birthday today, hoe does it feel to be an adult?" "I don't know, I haven't really done much, but I guess it feels good." Katie replied shyly, Michael smiled. "Why don't you come on in, the water's great." Katie looked around nervously before slipping in beside Michael, this was reminding her of her dream. 'Don't think about that dream, it's impossible, it will never happen!'

Meanwhile, a certain ex was checking out the girl swimming by her 'boyfriend.' "That harlot thinks she can steal my guy? I'll sow her, but not yet, later, I can wait, so long as she gets the massage." Precious, who else would it be, smiled to herself from around a corner. 'I'll watch her like a hawk does to its' prey.'

Katie had loosened up and was now swimming around with Michael, they were currently engaged in a water fight. Michael had the advantage, he could splash and say afloat at the same time, so Katie was left trying to swim away from the waves coming at her, but Michael to was fast. "Okay! I give! I give! Uncle!" Katie shouted and the waves stopped, she looked up at the smirking Michael, who seemed to be very close. "Now that I have won, I demand my prize!" He said with false arrogance. "Oh, and what prize would that be?" Michael's smirk widened and Katie felt a shiver run down her spine. "A kiss." Katie let the words run through her head. 'A kiss? From me? What?' She raised her eyebrows. "But you have a girlfriend." "How do you know that?" "I saw you two in the Statue of Liberty." Michael's face twisted up a bit. 'Exactly how much did she see? Well, I suppose since she isn't looking at me in disgust, she didn't see everything.' "We broke up, it wasn't working, she was just, too possessive." Michael stated truthfully and he noticed Katie's eyes begin to shine with hope and decided to go in for the kill. "Now, what about my kiss?" During their talk that had swam into shallower water, it was up to Michael chest and up to Katie's shoulders when they stood. Katie blushed and slowly stood up on her toes wrapping her arms around his neck and Michael stooped down a little so their lips met in a shy kiss, Michael would have deepened it, if Katie didn't pull away blushing even more than she did before. 'Well, it's good to know I have such an affect on the girl of my dreams, literally.' He watched as Katie swam away. 'You can't resist me to long Katie, and know where you'll be all day, because I'm coming with you, it's nice to know that your friends are so intent on getting us together.' Michael thought with a grin as he began swimming laps.

Katie was blushing red as a tomato. 'It meant nothing! He just anted a 'prize' so it meant nothing! Just because he broke up with his old girlfriend, doesn't mean he has a potential one lined up!'

Precious was glaring at the girl who was currently plunged under the water. "So you think you can kiss my boyfriend huh? Just you wait." She began cackling evilly to herself.

FASH: Well, there's a kiss, more to come next chapter! I promise! Cross my heart!


	12. Chapter 12

FASH: Well anyways, here we are, and as I promised last chapter, there will be more kisses in this chapter. (Puckers lips and bats eyelashes cutely.)

""-speech

''-thoughts

After the rather long swim, Katie, Roxie and Eve headed back to their hotel to have some lunch, and get ready for that night where they'd go to a club called Neon Skyz. Katie didn't notice Eve and Roxie talking to Michael, telling him where they were going and when, if she did, she would have wondered what the hell was going on.

"Okay then, do I get to open Roxie's gift now?" Roxie looked over to Eve, who gave a nod and Katie happily pounced on the present that had been placed in the corner. 'Remember, card first.' She picked up the card and began reading it aloud. "To perk you up, I thought I'd give you something everybody loves, sugar! And once you get over the sugar high, I hope you have a happy birthday." She looked over the top of the card at Roxie who was smiling happily. "Roxie, you are an odd, odd child." She began tearing into the wrapping paper. "COFFEE!" She hugged onto the large canister of coffee happily. "Sure, hug the coffee, not me." Roxie pouted and crossed her arms. "Aw. You know I love you, you gave me coffee." "Okay guys, enough chit chat, Katie, get into that outfit you bought yesterday, bring the zip up sweater along too, just tie it around your waist." Eve instructed as she, Roxie and Katie began changing for the club.

"So, how do I look?" Katie asked, striking a pose. "Sexy." Roxie commented, she was wearing a pink tank top and a pink pleated skirt, while Eve was wearing a dark green tube top and a black mini skirt.

"You're going to be the most modestly dressed girl at the club." Eve observed, and she was right. They had arrived at Neon Skyz when the sun was just beginning to set, all around them there were girls in short skirt and tight tops, and guys in baggy pants and tight shirts. "Hey guys, funny thing bumping into you here." They heard a voice, Katie turned around in surprise, there was Michael, out of his usual baseball attire and wearing a pair of dark blue skater pants and a black button up top, the top six buttons undone, Katie had to physically restrain herself from drooling, and Michael was having the same problem.

Precious was glaring angrily at the grey eyed girl, she was around the corner and soon would be in the building, ready to put her plan into action, if that Katie girl wasn't around, Michael couldn't be her toy.

They were in the club, Katie was mindlessly applying lip chap. "Michael?" The man beside her turned and she shoved her lip balm in his face. "It says it tastes like cherry, but I don't trust it, could you tell me if it does?" Katie might not have asked the question if she had been fully sober, she'd had one long island iced tea, and she was quickly going on her way to being completely smashed.

'Here's my chance.' "I know a better way to find out if it tastes like cherries." Michael said with an appealing smile.

FASH: Little cliff hanger there, although I'm sure you know what's going to happen, this is Michael we're talking about. Review!


	13. Chapter 13

FASH: Here we are, Katie Michael Cherry flavored lip gloss = FUN!

""-speech

''-thoughts

Before Katie could comprehend what Michael meant, she felt his lips on hers, his tongue going over her lips, she was so shocked she didn't respond even though every fiber of her being told her to. 'Well, I think it tastes like cherries." He said when he finally pulled back, he enjoyed the shocked look on Katie's face for a moment, before swooping down again, his lips descending on hers in a kiss more passionate than the last. "And, what was that for?" Katie asked with wide eyes as she looked up at the grinning Michael. "I just wanted to make sure I was right." 'That your lips are softer than anything I could ever imagine.' Michael would have ogled Katie some more, but Eve and Roxie dragged him of to excitedly talk about the kiss.

Katie was so confused, very much so, so she ordered another long island iced tea, and another, and another, and pretty soon, she was more smashed than a man from island who just got dumped. (Hah!)

"Katie, are you okay, how many of these have you had?" Michael asked, Katie looked up at him, bleary eyed. "Only... this many." She held up three fingers and Michael sighed, rolling his eyes skyward. "Well, you'd better stop now or you'll have one hell of a hang over tomorrow. Only water from now on okay, you need the hydration." He began to bring Katie over to a booth in a secluded corner. "I'll get you a glass of water okay?" He was about to leave when Katie grasped his hand.

"You're s-so nice to mee Michaeell, aybe at's why I've fellen four you." Katie said slowly, eyes drooping, Michael stared at her, she may have been drunk, but people were practically incapable of lying when they were drunk, and she had just confessed that she loved him. "I love you to Katie." He kissed her forehead as he went to get her some water, practically skipping. Katie's eyes closed and she began to sleep.

Precious noticed that this was her chance, she walked over to the booth and noticed a buff guy. "Oh, could you please help me get my friend to a cab?" She asked innocently. 'I'm afraid she's had too much to drink and I can't life her!" She used the puppy dog eyes and the guy instantly gave in. "Sure I'll help." The guy lifted the sleeping Katie and followed Precious outside where she got a cab.

"Thank you so much!" precious exclaimed, giving the guy a kiss on the cheek before entering the cab. "To Hudson street please." The cab driver started up the car and Precious looked at the girl beside her. 'Soon you'll pay for taking away what is mine.'

Michael had found the booth empty and he was worried, he randomly asked a guy if he had seen a girl in black, baggy pants, reddish brown hair and grey eyes. "Yea, her friend asked me if I could take her out to a cab to get them home." The buff guy said blushing. "What did this friend look like?" Michael asked, very suspicious. "She was sexy, with long, raven black hair and these electric green eyes." The buff guy sighed and Michael nearly dropped the water he was holding, Precious had Katie!

Katie woke up with the mother of all headaches, she opened her eyes, only seeing darkness, for a moment she freaked over the thought that she might be blind, but then she felt the cloth around her head, she was blindfolded! 'Why the hell am I blindfolded?' She quickly took the blindfold off with her unbound hands. 'Whoever blindfolded me sure is an idiot.' She looked down at her feet, which were wrapped with chains connected to the wall. 'Maybe not.' She thought sadly, all this being stuck in what looked like an old, abandoned warehouse, was not helping her headache. "Uh. I shouldn't of drank so much last night." 'Speaking of last night, everything is so fuzzy, Michael kissing me, him kissing me again, me drinking, me telling him that I, oh God! I told him I love him! And he said he loved me to!' She shot her head back, screaming. "YES!" She then fell back from the pain it caused her.

Precious's head shot up when she heard a shout from the other room. 'Well, it seems the thief of hearts is awake.'

Michael was nearly hyperventilating, along with Eve and Roxie, he had immediately called the police, who didn't seem to care much until they realized they were talking to Michael Parker, and pretty soon the All Stars were all looking for any trace of Katie.

"That good for nothing bitch, when I find her I'll wring her neck!" He exclaimed, causing Eve, Roxie, Steve, Eddy, Emily and Judy look his way. "You know who did this?" Eve asked. "Yea, Precious, my ex girlfriend." Michael's blue eyes narrowed and his red hair stirred in the wind. 'I will find you Precious, no where would you be, where would scum like you hide?' He thought for a moment, before his eyes widened in realization. 'The old warehouses!' "Come on guys! I know where they are!" The others looked at him, an odd expression on their face, but he just jumped into the nearest BBA owned vehicle, the keys were still in the ignition. "If anyone's coming, you better get in now!" Eve and Roxie quickly jumped into the car as Michael drove off.

"Michael's getting even more reckless." Emily said as she watched the car screech down the street. "Well, he has reason to be reckless, I think he really likes this girl, he might even love her." Eddy commented aloud, the three remaining All Stars turned when they heard a honking, and saw Judy in the front seat of a car. "Get in before Michael gets out of sight!"

Michael stood before the warehouse, there had been a party here a few weeks ago, that's when he met Precious, and he knew, just knew, that she was in there. 'I'm coming for you Katie!'

FASH: Michael's a perfect hero! I heart him! My little sisters thinks I'm gay for writing that, but I'm a girl and I love Michael, and I don't like girls, so, sorry to disappoint you Lid, but I'm straight. Anyways, next chapter will be up soon, aren't they always up son? Don't you love me, updating regularly unlike some other authors. (Cough Danielle Cough.) And if Danielle is reading this, yea, that is a hint.


	14. Chapter 14

FASH: Hello there, here we are, at the warehouse, what's going to happen? Read and find out!

""-speech

''-thoughts

Eve and Roxie slowly got out of the car, Michael was staring up at the building before turning to them. "She's in here, I know it." He said quietly, almost as if he was talking to himself, and then he thrust the doors open.

Precious had been looking over the girl, and came up with the conclusion that she must have been some sort of witch and had placed a spell on Michael. 'Well, I'll just make you undo your spell.' "Undo your crafty spell that you placed on Michael Parker's heart and I may spare you!" She exclaimed passionately, Katie sweat dropped and winced, the yelling was not good for her headache. 'This chick is off her rocker.' She thought for a moment. 'Hey, this is must be Michael's ex..... I guess she doesn't like seeing 'her' guy with other girls. Well, I hate to burst her bubble, but I am not a witch!' "I'm not a witch you bitch now let me go." Katie demanded quietly, Precious just loomed over her, fuming, and slapped her, hard! Katie's head smashed back into the concrete wall.

Michael came in just in time to see the love of his life being slapped by his ex. "STOP THAT!" precious just looked over him and smiled, a crazy, freaky smile. "Don't worry Michael, this witch won't have a hold over your heart anymore." She slapped Katie again and Michael ran forward, but Steve beat him to it, the All Stars had just arrived and Steve had barged in the warehouse and once he saw what was going on, he immediately tackled the green eyed girl. (And the moral of the story is, football is handy and Steve is the only football jock I'll ever like.)

Katie had seen stars after the first slap, lots of bright stars from inside her eye lids, and after the second on, she saw black dots swarming in front of her, getting thinker, the last thing she saw was a blur rushing towards her, then everything went black.

Katie woke up and saw white, too much white, and she smelt disinfectants, medications and sterilizers. 'Why am I in the hospital? Oh yea, chick with black hair, slapping, the blur, I still don't know why I'm in the hospital.' Her eyes gazed over to her side where her two friends were nearly asleep, so unaware of the world around them they didn't notice her get up till she began talking. "Why am I here?" Eve and Roxie's heads shot up and they seemed to go in a frenzy, Katie slowly backed away from them, but she went back to far and fell off the edge of the bed.

"Ooowwwww." "Katie! You shouldn't move around! The doctor said so!" "Yea Katie! Get back in bed, now!" Katie looked up at them lazily. 'I don't want to move.'

"She's up?!" Katie duly noticed the voice seemed very familiar and soon she was eye to eye with Michael. "Hey Mi-" Michael hugged her, even though she was still on the floor, and he was cutting off her air supply.

"Uh, Michael, I think you need to let go, she's turning blue." Michael quickly unwrapped his arms from around her, although both he and Katie missed the contact. 'Now how do I get back up?' Katie felt like she desperately needed some coffee, well, actually she felt like she needed lots of coffee, but she could survive if someone would just get her some! 'I want coffee!' "What's the matter Katie, can't get op?" Michael asked and Keely nodded her head, which really hurt, probably because it had recently smashed against a wall. 'And that's not the only thing that's the matter, but if hospital food sucks, imagine what the coffee must be like.' Katie shuddered, she hadn't felt this cold before and she looked down, she was in a white hospital gown, and in wasn't very covering. 'Just my luck.' Then she felt a pair of strong arms lift her up and place her on the bed. 'I could live with this.' She thought happily as her eyes slowly began to drift shut, and soon she was fast asleep.

"I have a question, how did she get on the floor in the first place?" Michael asked, keeping his voice down as he watched the sleeping girl muter in her sleep. "Well, Eve and I may have scared her, but we were so happy she was awake!" Roxie exclaimed as quietly as she could. Michael looked down at his watch as it began to beep. 'Shit! I have training in ten minutes!' "I've got to go now; I'll be back at seven!" Michael said the Eve and Roxie as he had one last glance at Katie's sleeping form before escorting himself from the room.

Katie was floating, in the ocean. 'Oh goody, another dream.' She thought sarcastically, she was in a hospital! Did she really have to have one of these dreams now, she looked up when her head bumped into something. She was now staring into caring blue orbs and she seemed to have bumped into Michael's chest, Katie quickly got on her feet and stared straight at him. "Michael, you know I love these dreams and all, but I'm in a hospital! What if their taking my blood rate or heart rate or something?" Michael just smiled. "Yes, you just smiled and stay there." She began swimming back to shore, although it seemed the more she swum the farther she was getting from the shore. 'This is clearly not working!' She looked over to her right; Michael was only five feet away from her, still beside her though. "My God, this is just frustrating!" She stood up and stamped her foot. Michael had suddenly covered the five foot distance between them and wrapped his arms around her. Katie sighed and leaned back. 'Cuddling is okay though, very okay.'

Michael was mindlessly practicing today, although Judy and Emily seemed to understand his situation and didn't lecture him, to much. 'She's okay, and soon, I just know we'll be together!' He thought with determination as he launched Trygle into the dish. 'And sine Precious was taken to an institution for her mental instability, (HA!) no one will be able to stop us from getting together!' Michael sighed happily and concentrated on his blade, as best as he could anyways. Yes, soon he and Katie would be together, and nothing could stop them.

FASH: Katie will be out of the hospital next chapter, so we'll have a little confrontation about their feelings, possibly have a little love scene, you know how it is.


	15. Chapter 15

FASH: Hello, my name is FASH, and I am addicted to Beyblade, can you tell? (Everyone: YES! Now get to the story!)

""-speech

''-thoughts

Katie had woken up, hugging her pillow, well snuggling would probably be the more precise term, but for her sake we'll just say hugging. 'Well, at least I have no need for a cold shower this morning.' She thought happily with a blush lining her face, then the doctor came in. "You're ready to go, but don't smash your head against anything else, okay?" Katie nodded vigorously, she really wanted to get out of the hospital, it was way to white.

Michael woke up without his alarm or someone smashing on his door. 'Katie gets out of the hospital today.' Was his only thought as he got ready for the day ahead, he carefully placed his baseball cap on his beautifully brushed hair. 'Who is gorgeous, I am!'

Katie was walking out of the hospital in her back and red outfit, seeing as it would be way to hot to wear the sweater as well she tied it around her waist. And currently she was being glomped onto by her friends. "Guys, I'm okay, the doctor said my head got smashed up a little." Eve looked about to say something, probably about nearly having a concussion, but she stopped and looked behind Katie, who just blinked. "Eve, what are you staring at?" Eve just looked back at her and smirked. "Something I think you would enjoy looking at." She replied, Katie wondered what the hell she was going on about when a voice broke her train of thought. "Of course, who wouldn't enjoy looking at me?" Katie turned around with a smile on her face and quickly replied. "A straight guy." The three people around her sweat dropped. "What? It's true." Katie said, Michael just chuckled. "I suppose it is." "Hey, where are you two going?" Eve and Roxie looked back at her. "We're going to call our boyfriends. We promised we would sometime." Roxie replied back perkily as she and Eve walked away, leaving Katie too awkwardly try and strike up nonexistent conversation.

"Eve, do you think we should really be doing this?" "You mean calling our boyfriends?" "No! Leaving Michael and Katie alone together!" 'Of course, what better way for them to finally get together?" Roxie blinked for a moment before she shook her head in a confused fashion. "Whatever."

"So." Michael started off. "Do you still remember some of the stuff that happened at the club?" Katie blinked, wondering what he was talking about, when she remembered, the kisses, her confession, his confession, and she started to blush. "I'll take that as a yes." Michael said before swooping down and kissing the, rather surprised girl, and then, once getting over the shock, she began kissing back, although a little shyly.

Michael pulled back from the kiss, a grin in his face, it made Katie want to melt. "So does this mean we're.... Together?" Katie asked with a blush, Michael nodded and smirked. "What did you think it meant?" Katie just blushed and decided not to answer that question. Michael just laughed and wrapped his arm around her. "Come on, let's go." "Where?" "Anywhere." Michael replied, smiling at Katie, who smiled gently back.

Since they were wondering around aimlessly Katie suggested that they go to a movie, Michael could definitely agree on that, as long as it wasn't a chick flick, Katie just laughed and waved his concerns off. "As nice as all that romantic stuff is, the 'my heroes' and 'I love yous' get boring after a while."

So they settled for a comedy, Katie seemed to love sitting close to the front, so the most Michael could do was put his arm around her and kiss her every once in a while. (Poor, poor Michael. But I'll try and work up the courage to write some lemon or lime stuff soon.)

After the movie they went out to get some coffee, much to Katie's delight, as soon as Michael suggested it she had wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. 'Man, I should imply at getting coffee more often around her.' Of course, Katie hadn't had any coffee since the morning of her birthday, which was a while ago, so tat made her even more exuberant. They had taken their coffee to the park and sat on a bench, it was almost complete silence around them, and the few people left in the area were going home, so soon enough only Michael and Katie were left, sitting on a bench, looking up at the stars, Katie had put her sweater on, it may have been a summer night, but there was a chill to the air, and Katie did not like the cold at al, not that Michael really minded, because Katie snuggled up closer to him every minute.

"So, how long are you here for?" Michael asked, Katie looked up at him in confusion, and then her face brightened up. "Today's the twentieth right?" Michael nodded. "I'm in New York for four more days." "Only four more days?" "Well, I've been here over a week already." "But-but." Katie seemed to understand what he was getting at, they had just gotten together and he didn't want her to leave. "Well, I suppose we can always make the most out of the time we have left." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at the waning moon. 'I promise I'll make the most of my time here Michael, cross my heart.'

Unfortunately the cute moment was ruined when Michael's watch started beeping and Katie realized that her friends would probably be worried. "What time is it anyways?" She asked, leaning over to see his watch, causing Michael to blush a bit. "It's ten." He replied and Katie's head shot up. "I'd better get going, Eve and Roxie are probably wondering where the hell I am." Michael nodded, he had to be back at his room by curfew, which was eleven, anyways. "Okay, I have training tomorrow, but, would you like to go out around six?" Katie looked up at him and smiled, nodding enthusiastically.

"Great, I'll pick you up then." Michael said before they both went their separate ways, Michael planning on what they were going to do tomorrow.

FASH: Aw. Our poor couple may be separated, I use 'may' because I'm not going to write a huge fifteen chapter fic and going, just to have the couple in the end have to eave each other, that would just be such a waste.


	16. Chapter 16

FASH: Here we are, time for Michael and Katie's little date!

""-speech

''-thoughts

Katie woke up feeling refreshed, and soon enough her friends were beginning to pester her about her date with Michael. "What are you going to wear?" "What do you think you'll do?" "Want any help with your makeup?" "Want any help with your hair?" The endless amounts of questions were slowly driving the poor Texan insane. "I don't really care what I wear, I don't know what we're doing, and I don't need any help, I've done my own hair and make up before." Katie replied, causing her friends to pout.

"Well if you don't know what to wear, we'll help you pick something out!" Roxie said enthusiastically and Eve nodded. 'Why do I suddenly feel like I've been dragged to the lowest pit of hell?'

The 'modeling' went on for hours, Katie would try something on, and immediately Eve or Roxie would want her to try that skirt, or that pair of shoes, or that shirt, and then if one liked the outfit, the other would think it made her look to 'eager' or 'subtle' or something else that Katie didn't understand or care about. "Guys, it's twelve, my date is at six, I have plenty f time to-" Due to the set of glares thrown at her Katie decided to shut up and just let herself become a living, breathing Barbie doll. "Can I at least have something to eat?" The two looked about to say 'NO' but they were interrupted but the growling of their own stomach.

"Is suppose that sounds like a good idea." Eve said as she and Roxie began dragging her out of the door. "Why are you dragging me?" "To get this over with as quickly as possible, we need to get you the perfect outfit!" Katie sweat dropped. 'Oh God, I am in hell aren't I? But when did I die?'

Michael was training as hard as he could, he was trying to make up for some of those times he had skipped practice. That, and just thinking about Katie seemed to give him the edge in battle. He was currently blading against Eddy, a tough opponent, sure, one of the best, but Trypio wasn't nearly as good as Trygle, and he loved to prove that little fact. He smiled as shot his fist into the air when Trygle shot Trypio out of the dish. "Oh yea, chalk up another victory for Michael." 'I can't wait till six! This is the best day ever!'

Katie was now wearing a mix and match of Eve and Roxie's clothes, she was wearing, she was wearing a pair of black, strappy shoes, from Eve, a dark blue skirt that went to her knees, and a wooly, light grey sweater that seemed a little to big from Roxie.

"I think it gives you a fairly innocent look." Roxie said as she tugged on the sleeves. "I think we should roll them into cuffs." Eve commented as she cuffed the sleeves. "It looks classier that way." Roxie nodded in agreement and Katie smiled. "Does that mean I'm free?" Form the look of things, and the looks on her friends faces, that was a negative. "No, we have to make you pretty!" Roxie said happily, maybe they shouldn't have let the girl eat a pack of pure sugar. "And anyways, we don't expect you coming here tonight." Eve said suggestively and Katie blushed. "EVEEEE!"

It was six and Michael knocked on the door to Katie's hotel room, he held his breath as the door slowly opened, reveling Katie, her hair was up in a pair of pigtails, and the only makeup she had on was some red tinted lip gloss.

"You look great." Michael said as he held out a single red rose which Katie took shyly. "Thanks, I hope you like what I'm wearing, it took forever for Eve and Roxie to agree on an outfit." She threw a glare over her shoulder at her friends, who just smiled and waved. "Well I think it suits you perfectly." Michael said, taking her hand in his. "You look so, innocent." "Thanks, you're not to bad yourself." 'That's the understatement of the year.' Michael was wearing a pair of black pants, and a midnight blue long sleeved shirt, he looked so hot!

Michael had taken her out for dinner at a place called L'Amour, and they had talked about themselves, their friends, family, likes, dislikes, and goals.

"So, you want to be a marine biologist?" Michael asked and Katie nodded with a blush. "Whenever my family and I went on vacation, we'd go to the sea, and I loved it, I would sometimes even bring a tent and camp out on a beach, much to my parents displeasure." Katie laughed a bit. "And since I've been around dry land all my life, I became really interested in the water and the creatures living in it. My friend Eve wants to become one to, it's really funny, whenever we go to an aquarium she'll say each fish she sees scientific name, sometimes she even drills me on my knowledge, what their habitat is and stuff." Michael nodded. "Well, I suppose it's obvious what I want to be." Katie giggled. "No, really?"

Once Michael and Katie had finished eating Michael decided to take Katie to a 'special place' which turned out to be a little clearing in the woods that had a small pond in it that was fed by a river, the moonlight was making the trickling water seem like liquid silver. "Wow, it's beautiful." Katie said, eyes widening in delight. "Yea, it's really peaceful, sometime I come here to think." Michael said as he sat down by the water, Katie quickly sat down next to him, fiddling with the cuff of the sweater. "I feel like invading your personal space." She said as she undid the cuffs, the sleeves went out to the tips of her fingernails. "I don't think you could ever do that." Michael said and Kate leaned her head on his shoulder as Michael looked at his watch. "Well, it's ten thirty." He said and Katie blushed, remembering a certain comment Eve had said while she and Roxie were dressing her up.

"So." "So." There was a silence and they both decided to speak at the same time. "Want to come over?" "Can I come over?" They both blushed, but soon enough Michael was grinning. "You want to come over?" Katie nodded and blushed some more. "Well, come on." He grabbed her hand and they began walking off into the distance.

FASH: I'm so nervous about writing the next chapter, I am so horrible at writing lemon or limes, so if the next chapter isn't all what you wanted it to be, don't blame me, I'm not used to writing this kind of stuff, so just brace yourself, I'll try my best.


	17. Chapter 17

FASH: Here we are, I'm going to attempt to write something akin to a lime. Hmm, I wonder if I'll be able to, my little sister is watching 101 Dalmatians and is around two feet away.... If she looks over when I'm writing she may be scarred for life.

""-speech

''-thoughts

Katie was currently sitting on Michael's bed, they had just arrived and someone knocked on the door, asking Michael if he was in, which the baseball replied with a yes and now he had turned around, observing Katie with a smile.

"So then." Katie laid back, her hands behind her head as she gazed up at the smirking Michael. "I have a clue on what's going to happen right now, does it involve a state of undress?" Michael just grinned down at her. "If I said yes, would you be happy?" "Yes, very happy." Katie replied, looking at him through lowered eyelashes. Michael leaned over the bed and kissed her, his tongue going across the seem of her lips, which opened up and soon they were battling for dominance in each others mouths.

Michael had taken out Katie's pigtails and was running his hands through her hair as they kissed. Katie had sat up and had wrapped her arms around his neck, flinging off his baseball cap and curling his hair around her fingers. When they broke apart they looked at each other, need in their eyes, when a loud speaker came on.

"All Stars, come to the training room." Judy's voice said from the brown box, Michael looked at it in horror and Katie giggled as Michael stalked out. "I'll be back." He said slyly and Katie blew him a kiss as he left.

'Well, if I go to sleep, I'll probably have one of 'those' dreams, and Michael will be back soon anyways, so I guess I'll take a nap.'

Apparently the reason the All Stars had been called down to the training room was because Judy couldn't wait till tomorrow to tell them that she was impressed with their progress and had given the day off, but Michael suppose at least he got to sleep in longer that way. 'And now, back to Katie.' He thought as he ran back to his rooms.

Katie heard the door open and Michael soft voice calling. "Katie? Are you awake?" She turned over and gave him a smile. "You think I could sleep at a time like this?" She asked with raised eyebrows, Michael just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, maybe you're a narcoleptic." He said jokingly, Katie just giggled. "Well then, now that you're back." She leaned forward, the hem of her, well, Roxie's sweater going off one of her shoulders to show some tanned skin. "I think we should do something fun, don't you?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes, Michael grinned and removed his shirt. (Mmm, Michael Parker with out a shirt....)

Katie looked up at Michael and quickly did the same, Michael gazed at her shirtless form. 'Now, to get rid of the rest of those troublesome clothes.' He thought with determination, but Katie seemed to know what he was thinking and slowly slipped out of her skirt, kicking of her shoes while she was at it, she as now only in her socks, bra and panties. Michael was three pieces of clothing away from seeing Katie in her most natural state. Michael smirked as he moved forward soon standing right in front on Katie, his hands on her shoulders, they looked into each others eyes for a moment, before Michael once again ravaged her mouth in a soul searing kiss.

Katie's hands were slowly going up and down Michael's back, before she slowly began taking off those bothersome shorts of him. (I feel like Shikamaru from Naruto. -.-) she giggled when she saw his boxers. "Heeheehee, I should have known, but I wouldn't have guessed." Michael's boxers had little baseballs and bats on them, it was amusing, Michael seemed like a solid colour boxer kind of guy. (At least I think he is.... I'm really weird, I'm thinking about the kind of underwear Michael Parker would wear. -.-U)

"Could we get off the topic of my boxers, and maybe get some of those clothes off you?" Michael asked with a smirk and Katie sat down on the bed, beginning to remove her socks. "Those weren't the clothes I was talking about." Michael said jokingly, Katie blushed. "Well, I don't have much experience in this field." 'More like I have no experience.' "That's okay, I'll go easy on you." Michael said with a thumbs up. (Okay, I think that this isn't going anywhere, therefore I'm going to try and speed things up a bit.)

Katie just looked up nervously at Michael, she had no clue what to do beyond this point, well, she knew what to do, she learned in health class along with everyone else, but health class wasn't going to help her now. Michael seemed to notice her anxiety and he whispered in her ear. "Don't worry." He then backed up, slowly removing himself of his boxers. Katie stared a little (Who wouldn't, other than a straight man.) before turning and blushing and taking off her bra and panties. Michael smiled as his eyes raked over her body and he slowly moved forward, Katie sat down on the bed, feeling a little more comfortable than before, Michael was about to sit beside her, when Katie did something that shocked herself, she took hold of Michael's shoulders and held him to the bed, straddling his chest, Michael didn't seem to mind this, it was tuning out like one of his dreams, but he wouldn't wake up before the best part.

'Well so long as I have the courage to do this.' Katie leaned down, kissed Michael passionately on the lips, then she began nipping at his ear, which Michael seemed to really react to, causing Katie to grin. She continued to nip at his ear as her hands, moved down his chest, tweaking at his nipples. (I can't believe I'm writing this, my little sister is now watching 102 Dalmatians.) Michael decided it was his turn to have some fun. He began running his hands up and down Katie's sides, causing her to shiver deliciously, Michael grinned as he flipped them over.

Michael moved faster and faster till both he and Katie climaxed. (I can't believe I wrote that!)

The two curled up together, finding comfort in each others body heat as they both slept, but not before they both murmured a silent. "I love you."

FASH: Well, that was an interesting experience for me; it's probably the closest thing I've ever made that resembles a lemon or lime, I'm so proud, next chapter up in a jiffy!


	18. Chapter 18

FASH: Well, I hope you liked that last chapter, I feel so perverse for writing it.

""-speech

''-thoughts

Katie and Michael woke up around the same time, Michael was thankful he had the day off, he could spend the entire day with Katie.

"Good morning love." Michael said as he kissed her forehead, causing Katie to open her bleary eyes. "What time is it?" "Time for you to get up." He said, poking her in the nose, causing Katie to stare at him. "Okay, it's nine in the morning, happy now?" "Very." Katie replied, snuggling up to him. "But I still don't want to get up." Katie said sleepily. "I'll get you some coffee." Katie's eyes snapped open and she grinned. "Then again, coffee sounds good." "Aw. It's like you love coffee more than me." Michael pouted and Katie just grinned, kissing him softly on the lips. "That's nonsense, you're way hotter then coffee, even when it's steaming." Katie replied, mind still fogged with sleep, Michael decided to take that as a compliment.

Michael and Katie were currently having some ice cream, sitting on a bench near a park watching a bunch of kids playing in the park. "So, do you ever want any kids?" Michael asked, Katie looked at him with a smile. "Yea, I want two, a girl and a boy." Michael just grinned. "Have you picked out names for them yet?" He asked Katie blushed and nodded, and Michael just stared at her. "You sure are a.... Fixated girl aren't you." "Fixated, that doesn't seem like a word she'd use." "I heard Emily describe me with that once, now then, what do you plan on naming your kids?" "......You are a very odd guy. Anyways, the boy will be Aaron and the girl will be Lucy." "Cute names." Michael commented and Katie nodded enthusiastically. "Aren't they? Anyways, I should probably get beck to my hotel, who knows what Roxie and Eve think happened to me." "Aw, you're going already?" Michael pouted. "What will I do with the rest of my day?" Katie giggled. "I'm sure you can find something to entertain yourself with Michael, go to some batting cages or something." "But I'm a pitcher." "Right... I knew that, I did, don't look at me like that, go can practice on your hitting." "Oh, but I cannot live with out you." Michael said over dramatically, Katie smiled. "Oh honey, you'll see me later." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Bye Bye." She gave a little wave and practically skipped off Michael grinned, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, what would he do today?

When Katie entered the room she was dragged to the bed by Roxie and Eve who wanted to know every single detail of her date, her night, and what had happened till she finally arrived. In other words, they wanted to partake in a gossip fest, and since they made Katie go over every single detail, it took the rest of the day.

Michael had gone to the batting cages, even though he was a pitcher he was still good at hitting, after all, could someone truly be a baseball super star when they couldn't do everything, he thought not.

And that's the way they spent their days.

Katie woke up and stared at the ceiling, she was still under the comforting veil of sleep and her thoughts began to drift. 'We have to leave soon, we have to go back home.' Her train of thought was really beginning to depress her, so she tried thinking happy thoughts. 'Well, I'm sure me and Michael can stay in touch.' She rolled over and hugged at her pillow. 'Well I'm fully awake so there's no way I can go back to sleep. So, time to get out of bed.' Katie felt pretty much like a boulder, heavy and hard to move, but she managed to get up anyway and stumbled her way to the bathroom.

Michael was really pissed today, Judy had given them all of yesterday off, but hadn't thought to tell them that all of today would be training! That's right, from 6ix in the morning to eleven at night they were going to train. 'Katie's leaving soon, maybe even tomorrow, why, why couldn't I have just decided to play sick today so I could visit her?' He thought sadly as he got ready for the day of battles, training, testing and lectures ahead.

Katie was pretty much bored out of her mind, Roxie and Eve had sleepy in, and so far neither seemed to be on the verge of waking up, so that left Katie with nothing to do, except listen to her CDs. 'I wonder what Michael's doing, well, he's probably training, yep...... There's NOTHING to DO I'm so BORED!' Katie was angrily tapping her nails on the little bedside table to the beat of her music.

Thirty minutes later, Eve and Roxie's internal clocks decided that it was time to get up, so they slowly opened their eyes and heard the most annoying, faint sound of tapping. "Katie. Katie? Katie!" "Roxie, she has her head phones on, she can't hear you." "Oh."

Once Katie noticed that the two were awake she immediately bounced up. "So, what are we doing today?" She asked in a hyperactive way, which was funny because she hadn't had any coffee to speak of as of yet.

"Well, today we will go around town, shopping for any souvenirs we may want, that should take a while, and then when we get home, we can start packing." "Packing?" "Yes silly, we're leaving tomorrow." Eve said, waving Katie's question off as she just sat there, staring at nothing, or maybe she was staring at something, we shall never know.

"But, Michel-" Eve put her hand over Katie's mouth as Roxie watched from the sidelines. 'Now, if only I had some popcorn.'

"Don't worry Katie, I'm not that cruel, we're leaving at noon, that should be enough time to say bye bye to your boyfriend, now, come on and let's get dressed."

And so Katie worriedly got ready, you know what, or more precisely, who, was on her mind, so I'm not even going to bother telling you, but the point was. 'I don't want to leave, but, I have to, I have to say goodbye to Michael.'

FASH: Poor, poor Katie, will she say goodbye to Michael? What kind of souvenir will she get? And the most important question. Will Roxie ever get her popcorn?


	19. Chapter 19

FASH: So then, hey I am, I think this is the second last chapter of my fic, yea, because then it'll be twenty chapters long, it will have amused you for nearly a month, that's good enough for me!

""-speech

''-thoughts

Katie, being in the indecisively low spirits that she was in, was basically being dragged around by her friends, especially Roxie who seemed to have had chocolate for breakfast. (Scary thought eh?) So Roxie would just stand beside her, eyes unfocused and she would giggle every so often, it was really beginning to creep Katie out, Roxie was like the innocent kid in those horror movies and then it turns out their the ones killing everybody. (My friends say that's what I'm like.) So Katie would just take some random thing she was pretty sure once she was back to her happy self she would think was cute and pay for it, and then Roxie would follow her.

"Roxie, don't you have your own shopping to do?" Katie asked with a sweat drop, the girl finally seemed to snap out of her sugar induced daze. "Oh right." She ran off, leaving a trail of dust behind. Katie turned around and sighed, and then she looked behind her and Roxie was there, in her arms she was carrying two bags. "How did you do that so fast?" Roxie shrugged and smiled. "Come on, we have so much more to do!" Roxie said as she grabbed onto Katie's hand and began dragging her around, Katie, who was very frightened when left alone with a super hyper Roxie, darted her head from side to side. 'Where the hell did Eve go?!'

Meanwhile Eve was looking over a bunch of tacky looking souvenirs, wondering which would be the most tasteful, although she doubted anything in her range of sight could be thought of as classy or elegant, so she chose a figurine of the Statue of Liberty, it was the more pleasing to the eye than the other objects and was most certainly more tasteful. 'Now I just need to find a few more things and I can leave, now where did those two go off to? Oh well, at least it's not me alone with an insane Roxie.' Eve thought with a grin.

Meanwhile Katie was sure she never wanted to go shopping again, well, she would be on hiatus for shopping for at least a week after this, maybe more, the point was, her feet hurt. 'Why am I still here? I have all the stuff I could ever want.' She ten saw a bright blur zipping around, stopping everyone once in a while to make sure Katie was still sitting at the bench where Roxie had left her. 'Oh yea, because she'll be able to catch me before I move two feet away.'

Michael being the calm, cool, (Cough.) collected guy he was, was acting as normally as possibly, which was really easy for him since all he had to do was act cool, way cool, and not listen to anything Emily or Judy said, which was really easy because he, frankly, didn't care what they said. Michael glanced at his watch. 'Almost time for lunch, goody.' He thought sarcastically with a roll of his eyes as Judy dismissed them for lunch. 'I am so good.' He thought with a grin. (Yes Michael, yes you are.)

Anyways, that's what Michael and Katie's day was like, poor Katie, dragged around by a hyperactive, sugar high girl, it's amusing, but sad. So when they finally got back to their hotel, Katie did not want to pack, she wanted to sleep, so she just fell on her bed, smiling as she felt sleep overcome her.

"Come on Katie, if you don't do it now you'll just have to do it tomorrow." Katie opened on eye and tried her best to glare at Eve, who was looking down at her in a mother hen type fashion. "I don't wanna." Katie mumbled back, but Eve knew the perfect things to ay. "It will cut into the time you have to spend with Michael." Katie blearily noticed she was right and began to fold and put away her clothes, fold, put away, fold put away, until she was finally done. 'And now to drop into the bliss of sleep and dream about.... How I'm going to tell Michael I have to leave tomorrow.' Katie frowned, she didn't want to leave, but she wanted to as well. 'Stupid conflicting urges!'

Katie went to sleep, but she did not dream, she just surrounded by black, she might have been asleep for a minute, or forever as far as she could tell, but she liked it, maybe she could sleep in peace, not worrying about tomorrow when she would have to leave.

Michael was worriedly tossing his baseball from one hand to the other. 'Is Katie going to leave tomorrow, or the next day?' Poor Michael, so confused, so lovable. 'I don't want her to leave.' (And the fan girls all say, AW! Fan girls: AW!) Michael pouted to himself as he got ready for bed, setting his alarm clock for seven in the morning. 'Training doesn't start till one tomorrow, I'll just go over to Katie's hotel, check up on her and ask her when she's leaving.'

Katie woke up, but decided to just stay in bed, she didn't want to leave, maybe if she stayed in bed and refused to get out, Eve and Roxie would just leave her here, it wasn't the most intelligent plan anyone had ever come up with, but it was a solution to her problem non the less, even if it wouldn't work. 'I just want to stay in bed all day long. Maybe I can be Sleeping Beauty and Michael can be my Prince Charming.' Katie drifted off on that thought, silly grin on her face.

Michael had woken up at seven, but people kept on interrupting his quest to go meet up with Katie, Emily reminding him training started at one, Judy reminding him training started at one, Judy reminding him that breakfast was the most important meal of the day and forcing him to eat something, Steve and Eddy reminding him the training was at one. As you could probably guess, Michael was really annoyed, by the time he finally got out of the training center/lab, it was nearly eleven o clock.

Katie was nervously pacing around the room, in one hour she would have to leave, one measly hour, and Michael wasn't here, hat if she left without him knowing, what if he felt abandoned, what if he never saw him again, what if-

"Katie. Michael's here." Eve said, Katie's attention snapped to the door where Michael was standing, Katie rushed to him and hugged him. "Thank goodness, I thought you might get here to late."

FASH: Next chapter will be the last, at least, that's my all powerful plan, and I am the authoress, I can do what I like.


	20. Chapter 20

FASH: Well, here we are, the last chapter, will Katie and Michael be savagely ripped apart, or with they stand firm and stay united? Fins out in this epic (Yea right.) chapter. Anyways, now that that's over with, thanks you to my readers and reviewers, I don't know what I'd do without you.

""-speech

''-thoughts

"Thank goodness, I thought you might get here to late." "To late for what?" Michael asked, he had a sinking feeling he knew what. "We're leaving today, in an hour." Katie replied sadly as she buried her head in the cook of his neck. "What!" Michael did not want Katie to leave. Eve and Roxie just looked at each other awkwardly, they were not supposed to listen in on this conversation. "We're just going out to get some lunch, when we get back, we're going to have to leave." Eve said softly as she and Roxie exited the room.

'No! This can't be happening!' Michael was on the verge of tears, okay, no, he wasn't, but he felt like crying, and you know something's going on if a guy feels like crying/cries. 'We just got together!' "Well, want to go out or some lunch before you leave?" Michael asked, his voice low and soft. (Like velvet..... I didn't just say that.) "Okay." Katie nodded slowly, she just whished she could stay in Michael's arms forever.

After some McDonalds (Mm, McDonalds....) It was eleven fifty seven and the three girls had to go, Michael and Katie had given each other their addresses, phone numbers, emails, everything they could possibly think of, but they still weren't content.

"Come on Katie." Roxie urged on silently and Katie threw her arms around Michael, kissing him softly before walking towards the jeep.

Michael watched as Katie walked away. 'What am I doing?! I can't let the woman of my dreams slip through my fingers like this!' He began to run towards the car, just as it started to go forward. "NO! Wait!" He ran as quickly as he could, good thing he had gone through all that training.

Roxie was staring blankly ahead, before looking at the side view mirror passively, she turned her head to look forward again, when her face snapped back at the mirror, eyes widening. "Uh, guys, he's following us." Eve and Katie looked back, Eve slammed on the brake just as Michael caught up. (I'm just going to pretend the streets in New York in the afternoon are absolutely deserted.)

Katie rushed out of the jeep, only to be engulfed in Michael's arms. "You can't leave Katie, I love you." (Now, the question is, would Michael actually ever say this? Readers: SHUT UP! You're ruining the moment. Me: Eeep!) Katie was shocked to feel something drip onto her cheek and was even more shocked to realize that it was a tear, Michael was crying. (Everyone in the vicinity: Awwww!)

"You heard the man Katie." Eve said, walking up to her. "You can't possibly leave, I just know as soon as we got home you'd go into a depression that no one would be able to get you out of." "Besides." Roxie decided to ass her two cents. "We all know that you don't want to leave."

Katie blushed and stuttered something incoherent, something about her friends, parents and her education, but Eve just waved it off. "We're happy that you've finally found someone, you can always visit, your parents will go into shock once they first learn that you stayed in New York to be with a guy, but soon your mother will get all freaky and start asking about grandchildren, and you can obviously get a good education here, it's New York." Eve said, counting off Katie's worries.

"So, you guys wouldn't mind if I stayed." Katie asked, smile staring to form on her face as her friends shook their heads. "You think we care if we don't see you everyday? As long as you're happy, we're happy." Roxie said with a wink, before her face went straight. "Does this mean we have to unload the jeep?" Everyone but her began laughing. "But I'm serious!"

Michael and Katie watched as the jeep rode of into the distance, Michael hugging Katie closely, much to her amusement. "Why are you hugging me so tightly?" Michael smirked. "It's quite simply really." He pulled her into a dip and kissed her passionately, leaving her breathless for when he finished his answer. "Now that I have you, I'm never letting you go."

And he never did.

FASH: Well, there we go, this fic is finally done, it's a relief to me, now I can go work on another fic. I know this wasn't very long, trust me, I know, but it's almost as long as a normal chapter, I'm only around two hundred words away, so don't blame me. Anyhow, I'd once again like to thank my reviewers, thank you, thank you, you've made this fic bearable!


End file.
